The Return of the Uzumaki
by RaiderXV
Summary: Naruto is returned to the past by the combined power of the Bijuu and who does he meet and hopefully they will be able to help him bring the Uzumaki on the winning side this time instead of the Uchiha. NaruFu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto is the owner of Naruto. I am taking off the timeline and tweaking like most authors. This is a time travel fic and will have a several changes in it along the canon timeline. Please let me know what you think. Currently it will be a Naruto Fu story unlike most of my stories.

Chapter 1 – Back in the buff…

Fu approached the crater wearily. She had seen something falling through the air and it impacted the ground with an earthshattering crash. She peered over the edge wearily and was shocked to find a boy that appeared to be about her age. She blushed at the fact of the boy didn't have any clothes, but steeled herself and drew a kunai. She wondered if the boy would hate her like everyone else, since she had almost given up hope on humanity. He had a kind face with what appeared to be whisker marks on his cheeks. He groaned as if in pain. She moved in quickly, sat on his chest and pushed her kunai against his throat. "You're my prisoner, now give me your name and village affiliation," she said in a demanding tone.

Naruto felt a weight on his chest and his arms. Not really wanting to move so soon after hitting the ground so hard. He shook his head lightly. "Since you're not pulling out the Kyuubi out of me, I would guess that you're not Tobi. My name is Naruto and I'm from Konoha. Also Kurama says hi to Chomei," he replied happily.

Fu jumped back and glared at the boy on the ground. She then asked, "Why do you speak that name?"

Naruto slowly sat up and replied, "Because I got to meet you before, Fu and Chomei in the future…" His face saddens and he continues, "You're dead, killed by Akatsuki and had Chomei removed and then reinserted into your living corpse. You see, I lost to Tobi and Sasuke… They were trying to extract Kurama and all of you joined together and sent a massive wave of chakra into me and something happened. I remember Kurama telling me that it was going to hurt a lot and he wasn't kidding. Then I found myself falling and hit the ground here. Next thing I know you're sitting on top of me…" He looked down and noticed his state of dress or lack thereof. "Hey, where are my clothes? Are you some kind of pervert?"

Fu blushed, but her face also fell. "You hate me like all the rest," she said cryptically.

Naruto looked down and replied, "The loneliness and the hatred can be unbearable. Being a jinchuuriki is hard and it can either get worse or it can get better. If you'll allow it… I'll be your friend."

Fu looked up and glared at the naked boy, but then say the look in his eyes. She then said, "Others have said that they will be my friend, only to turn on me. I don't know if I can trust anyone anymore."

Naruto opened his arms and smiled. "I'm sitting naked before you and have nothing to hide."

Fu began to giggle and then said, "True, and nothing to cover you up." Her eyes scanned the boy and she saw a shiver from him. She caught herself staring at the boy and turned away. "I'm sorry, but trusting isn't easy. I've been hurt before and can't trust anybody."

Naruto cupped his hands over his crotch and said, "Yeah, my best friend tried to kill me on several occasions and the girl I loved would and never will return my affection, and then there was a girl who proclaimed that she loved me. I never was able to get the courage to tell her that I didn't know how to answer her. I thought love was being accepted, but I don't know…"

Naruto jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He then heard Fu gently whisper into his ear, "It hurts not knowing what everyone else feels and why they won't feel the same as we do."

Naruto nodded and leaned his head against Fu's, who had her head resting on his shoulder. He then asked, "So what are you going to do about me? I'm guessing from your headband that I'm in or near Takigakure." Naruto shivered at the smirk that crossed Fu's face.

She then replied, "I'm going to have my way with you and then run away with you." Naruto paled at this, but then Fu began to laugh heartily. She squeezed him and said, "I really don't know. We're both jinchuuriki and don't really know what we should do with our lives. We should find you some clothes though and I was just kidding about the 'having my way with you' part. I know no one would ever want someone like me, so I have to joke about even having relations to deal with those urges."

Naruto looked at the girl in awe and asked, "You mean that girls are…"

Fu giggle and replied, "Yes girls are perverts too, but we will rarely admit it. Since I have no outlet I have to improvise."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I have a jutsu that I change my sex to cause my male opponents to be, if they are perverts, to be very distracted."

Fu giggled and said, "I would like to see it sometime. Until then we need to get you to the village and make sure that you're not a spy for Konoha."

Naruto shrugged and asked, "How long ago did the Kyuubi attack Konoha?"

Fu stood, shrugged and replied, "About ten years ago, why?"

Naruto sighed and then replied, "I'm sixteen and out there in Konoha right now is a ten year old me who has no clue why he is hated."

"Are you worried about him?" Fu asked.

Naruto nodded and replied, "Yeah he's going to go through a hard time for a little while. I figure if we allow things to sort of progress the way they did before I can help things along to a better future. Remember this Fu, I will not abandon you no matter what. If I have to return to make sure that you're safe I will."

Fu shuffled around to the front of Naruto and then looked him in the eyes. "Why would you do that for me? The one that no one loves and no one trusts," she asked.

Naruto cupped her cheek with his hand and replied, "Because we're the same, jinchuuriki, 'The power of Human sacrifice'. Others have used us to maintain the balance of power. We need to make sure that it is the Bijuu that are protected. I know that my younger self is safe, along with the eight tails, but you and the others are at risk. I have an idea that might turn the tide in our favor." He then smiled and put his hands out. He then said, "We should go, if we want to help out Taki and the world."

Fu took his hands and helped him to standing. She blushed as she did another once over of Naruto and thought about them being together. Then shook her head and thought, '_He'll never want me. No one ever does...' _

Naruto smiled, but then staggered into the girl unintentionally. He was suddenly not standing next to Fu, but on top of a sleeping Kurama and looking at Chomei. He smiled and said, "Hey Chomei. Sorry about brining you into this, but I needed to make sure that I could get through to her."

The large beetle chuckled and said, "**You've made quite an impression on the girl and on myself. I feel a small amount of my chakra within you, but also understand that Fu has become attached to you and has had her first deep feeling of connection. You can now either help or hurt her. While you stood naked before her, she will also do so figuratively.**"

Naruto looked at the beetle and tilted his head. He then said, "Huh?"

Kurama smirked and then said, "**He is kind of dense, you could either spell it out for him or you could let him wander around in the dark.**"

Choumei chuckled and said, "**Very well. Naruto, Fu likes you. In the very short time you have known each other she has become attached to you and likes you. She like most jinchuuriki doesn't understand feelings and thus will find those that she can relate to. She will deepen her feeling for you, even to the point of falling in love with you. You need to teach her how to control my power. I can tell that you can since you're here.**"

Naruto sighed and said, "But I don't know if I have feelings for her or not. I've always had problems with girls. They either shy away from me or hit me."

Choumei chuckled and said, "**I can't say for humans, but if you treat Fu kindly things will go fine and she will at least become the best friend you could ever have. Oh and as for controlling my power… I will tell you that I will fight her for control when we get to that point though.**"

Naruto nodded and his eyes suddenly saw Fu's orange eyes filled with concern. He smiled and said, "I had a talk with your Bijuu and… we can talk about it later. I need to get some clothes first."

Naruto got confused when Fu asked, "Why? I like you the way you are…" He then figured out what her lecherous grin meant. He sighed and she continued, "You could be my boyfriend or my lover."

Naruto sighed and said, "One thing at a time. I just got sent back six years into the past and am being helped by a girl who seems to want me to be nude around her."

Fu giggled and said, "Is that so bad? I could hit you for not having clothes, but I sort of like it. You're like me and we can be together."

Naruto sighed and said, "I don't even know if we will like each other that way. I'm willing to give you a try, but we need to get me some clothes first."

Fu smiled and said, "Okay, we'll go to the village a couple kilometers away and get you some clothes and then we'll head to Taki and figure out what we'll do from there."

Naruto nodded. The pair walked towards the town as Naruto regained his strength. They finally came to the village and Naruto used a transformation jutsu to hide his nudity, much to Fu's disappointment. Fu paid for some civilian clothes and after that they headed to the entrance of Taki. Naruto allowed Fu to bind his hands, since he could break it at any time. An hour later they were at the waterfall and were intercepted by a Taki squad.

"What do you want and what is this scum doing?" the appearent leader of the squad asked.

Fu glared at the man and replied, "He is from Konoha and I'm bringing him in for questioning."

The man huffed and waved the pair through the checkpoint.

Naruto was taken into was amounted as the torture and interrogation building in Taki. Fu accompanied him and watched as they began to do basic questioning of him. He finally had enough when a man named Suien entered the room. Naruto asked to speak with the leader, but Suien decided to have the T&I people attach chakra suppression seals upon Naruto.

Naruto glared at the man who continued to punch him in the jaw. He hadn't even asked any questions, just continued to punch Naruto. Naruto spit out some blood and then asked, "What do you want to know, traitor."

The man looked surprised and then hit Naruto with all of his might, knocking him and his chair over. Naruto looked at the man and just smirked. Suien nodded and Naruto was righted. Suien put on some brass knuckles and then hit Naruto in the jaw. Naruto spit some more blood out and then said with his face pointing away from Suien, "So when are you going to turn against your leader? I know you want to go after the 'Hero's water', but are afraid that the leader will be able to beat you with it."

Suien slammed his fist into Naruto's gut and said, "How dare you Konoha scum accuse me of betraying Taki!"

Naruto smiled a bloody smile and replied, "Because I know that you will. Also understand that I can escape at any time of my choosing. I'm just here to try to help out Taki."

Suien became angry and slammed his fist into Naruto, knocking him against the far wall.

Naruto sighed, looked up and said, "Looks like I hit a nerve. I would get your leader, before I kill this guy and then find him myself and let him know that I've taken care of a security issue for him."

Suien cracked his knuckles and walked over towards Naruto with a menacing grin on his face. His face changed from humor to astonishment and then to anger when the suppression seals began to burn off of Naruto. Naruto looked up and his eyes had turned yellow with rectangular pupils and what appeared to be orange mascara was around his eyes. He easily broke the restraining chains. His hand moved forward and slammed a Rasengan into Suien, sending the man into the far wall. Naruto looked at the others and said, "I only have him in my sights. I will not fight you, but if I have too I will, but you will only be hurt, not killed."

One of the men attempted to attack Naruto only to fall to the ground with Naruto standing above him, apparently having done a neck chop the man to render him unconscious. He moved forward and tied up Suien. He then left a note on the man's body and waved Fu over to him. He then bit his thumb and did several hand seals and both jinchuuriki disappeared in a puff of smoke.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Fu felt a little nauseated, but then looked around and saw the beautiful scenery. Naruto then said, "Hey Gama can you get Fukasaku-sensei?"

The toad nodded and hopped off. Naruto then looked at Fu and said, "I wouldn't touch the oil till you're ready."

"Otherwise you will become another toad statue," a voice came from behind them.

Naruto bowed and said, "Fukasaku-sensei, I need to talk to you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and am from the future. Ero-sennin told me that if I wasn't on the contract I could use summoning and would come here. I need your advice and we need to help her do some training."

A small toad looked at the blonde teen wearily, but replied, "Who is this Ero-sennin?"

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Why, Jiraiya-sensei. Also I'm Minato's son, if that helps out any."

A look of recognition appeared on the toads face and he said, "I thought you were lost my boy."

Naruto shook his head and said, "Nah, the ten year old me is still in Konoha. Like I said I came from the future and need some advice and she needs some training. Also she is a jinchuuriki like I am."

Fukasaku sighed and lead the pair off to a toadstool house. Naruto then said, "Ma loves to cook, but I'm not sure if you will like her cooking. It's an acquired taste. I hope Choumei won't get too angry with the food either."

Fu smiled and latched onto his arm. She then said, "If he does then we shall see, but if I'm with you I think I can endure."

They entered the house and found Shirma working over to get dinner ready. The conversation was not light, but the mood was, since it was a time to get to know each other and to learn about a possible future. Naruto discussed his plans and the elderly toads gave him their advice. They also suggested that Naruto marry Fu so that she would more easily be able to summon the toads. Naruto was at first leery of the idea and wanted to take time to learn who Fu was. Fu agreed with Naruto, since she really didn't know what a relationship was.

Over the next three months Naruto and Fu met up with Jiraiya and discussed things that could and would happen.

Jiraiya sighed and looked at the teen. He could have sworn that he was looking at a younger Minato, if not for the face, with was similar to his mother's. "Look Naruto, I understand what you're saying, but that is impossible. I know that time-space jutsu only allow you to travel from point to point," Jiraiya explained.

Naruto then said, "If I had the combined power of the Ten-tailed beast would I be able to break the time barrier?"

Jiraiya shook his head and replied, "I just don't know and what do you mean by ten-tail?"

Naruto sighed and said, "All nine of the bijuu were originally one creature that the Sage of the Six paths created nine beasts and divided the power into. He named each of them and thus he was able to let them find out how to live life. A guy who was presenting himself as Madara was the cause for my parent's deaths. Madara himself is dead, but a guy named Kabuto brings him back using Edo Tensei. Heck Orochimaru brings back the First and Second with the same jutsu. Heck we have to fight most of the old Kages."

Jiraiya looked at the boy in awe and asked, "So they resurrected some of the most powerful people to ever have existed?"

Naruto nodded while Fu seemed to pale. Naruto then said, "We need to get the Naruto here up to speed and figure out how to keep the jinchuuriki out of Akatsuki hands. I also think that I might be able to sway the current leader. He is from the Uzumaki clan and has the Rinnengan. Oh, I remember that Madara had gotten the Rinnengan along with having something from the Shodai so that he could Mokuton."

Jiraiya sighed and waited a minute, but then said, "You might be able to use it too."

Naruto looked at his sensei like he had two heads, but then said, "Sensei, I'm a wind user."

Jiraiya handed him a piece of paper and said, "Try this…"

Naruto took the paper and then pushed some chakra into it. The paper did as expected it split, but then it became wet on one side and the other side disintegrated. Naruto looked up at Jiraiya in awe. And then said, "But when I tried it with Kakashi-sensei, it only split in two."

Jiraiya smirked and said, "You're getting along with the Kyuubi now, right?"

Naruto said, "Kurama, and yes we're getting along now. He hates Madara and the Uchiha as much as I do, but I'm still worried about the part that Sasuke Uchiha will play."

Jiraiya nodded and said, "Yes, I understand why Kyuubi… I mean Kurama wouldn't like to be controlled yet again by Madara or any other Uchiha for that matter."

Naruto sighed and said, "You've got to understand that Tobi or whatever his name is was the one who released Kurama, put him under a genjutsu and unleashed him on the village. He is responsible for the deaths of my parents, my misery and the deaths of all the others who died on that day, possibly others. I want to stop him, but I don't want to go down the path of revenge. I want to show the younger me that he is loved, but I don't know where to start."

Jiraiya signed, turned to Fu and asked, "You are a jinchuuriki?" She nodded and he continued, "You know the pain of loneliness like Naruto here, right?" She again nodded, but then turned to Naruto and asked, "Since your chances for love and happiness are going to be limited by you being a jinchuuriki, why not marry her and you both can learn about love together. I know that I miss the one time my love was acknowledged and a child came out of it, but you will have to investigate further to understand what I mean."

Naruto sighed and replied, "But we really don't know each other that well."

Tears began to form in Fu's eyes and she asked, "You don't want to be with me, even though you know that the girl you loved will never return it and right now she is six years younger than you?"

Naruto shook his head and replied, "I don't know how I feel for you right now."

Fukasaku sighed and said, "Naruto-chan, Fu is starting to understand her feelings for you, but you need to search yours out and see if you have any for her. You've been here for three months and asked us to train her. If you didn't have any feelings for her you wouldn't have asked for us to train her. Heck even with all the arguing that Ma and I do we learned to love each other. You must give up on the past so far as love goes and move on. Fu is before you and I'm sure that she will never abandon you. She also needs your support and help. She is strong, but she needs your help to become what you need to stop the great evil. Remember what the Elder said? He said the one with the insect will help light your path through the ring of life. What is the symbol of marriage?"

Naruto answered quickly without thinking, "A ring."

Pa nodded and then said, "A ring and a commitment to protect each other. Like I said, Ma and I get into arguments on little things, but we do love each other. You are a grown up and need to take responsibility. You took her from her home, no matter how bad it was, you need to take responsibility and learn to love the girl. I can see that she cares for you deeply and like the other girl you were deciding on before, both have their own lives now and you have passed them up or do you want to get in the way of your younger self. Like I told you before, she will have to marry you to sign the toad contract. She will not be ready for Sage training for about another six months and we can't train her more. You need to do that. Also seek out your mother figure and learn something from her. Heck you might even get a chance to blunt the death of the Third."

Naruto nodded and got up, but Ma said, "Take her hand and go learn about her. She will make you a good man, more so than you are now and you will make her a good woman. Now shoo." She then walked up to Pa and put an arm around him and kissed him on the cheek. She then said, "You did good, not as good as me, but he will be happy with her and she with him."

Naruto and Fu left for the wilderness and talked for hours. The came back arm in arm. Ma smiled as Fu pulled Naruto into her bedroom. Naruto woke up the next morning and found most of his clothes on the floor, but also saw the clothes that Fu was wearing on the floor too. He pulled up the sheets to find himself in his boxers, but also noticed a pair of slim legs next to his. His eyes traveled up the legs to find a green pair of panties. His eyes traveled up further to find a chest rising up and down rhythmically. He stared for a moment at the chest and realized that it was Fu's and she wasn't wearing anything to hide her chest. He quickly pulled the sheets down and covered her up with a heavy blush.

Fu stirred at this and looked wearily up at Naruto. She then remembered last night and smiled warmly at Naruto. She then said, "Naruto-kun, nothing happened other than some kissing. You know I sleep only in my panties, but usually keep the blanket up to cover my chest. I really don't mind you seeing me this way or even fully naked. We both shared a lot last night, happiness, sadness, loneliness, a first kiss, well at least for me. I want to be with you and I want to be your wife. I know that we have only known each other for a little more than three months, but you have given me back hope in humanity and that I can be loved and I want it to be you who loves me. So if I need to bed you then so be it, I will to prove that I'm committed to you."

Naruto smiled at Fu and said, "That's not necessary. I believe you. Last night meant a lot to me and I know that you will be good to me and for me. In a way I need you and you need me. It's just a little hard to accept that my feelings have changed in such a short time from loving Sakura and coming to accept that she would never love me in return. Then there was Hinata that I really didn't know what to do about her, since I didn't understand why she, a princess would want to be with a no-name like me."

Fu put her hand on Naruto as the sheets slipped off of her chest. "Naruto, you are just as much royalty as she is, but also understand that you have at least found someone who would want to return feelings to you, twice. While you can't be with Hinata," she explained, as she pulled his hand her breast. She then continued, "Naruto, understand that these feelings are new to me and are very strong. I know that it takes time to love someone, not just a crush or infatuation, but real love. We have time and if you marry me I will make sure that you are happy."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I am happy with you and am learning that I do like you a lot. Heck, most guys would be envious of a girl throwing herself at them only wearing panties." To emphasize his point he gently squeezed her breast.

She smiled, reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. She then slid on top of him while they continued to kiss. When the kiss broke she rested her head on his shoulder. "You know, Naruto?" she asked in a faraway tone.

Naruto began to brush her mint green hair and replied, "What Fu-chan?"

She kissed his neck and said, "I could get used to being like this and being called Mrs. Uzumaki."

Naruto chucked and said, "So could I… so could I."

Fu grinned and sat up on Naruto excitedly. She asked emphatically, "You really mean it Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and pulled her into a kiss and replied, "Yes Fu-chan. I'm not really good at these things, but will you marry me?"

Fu then glared at Naruto and asked, "This isn't because I'm easy and the only one on the market is it?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "Last night opened my eyes to a lot of things. I know that I'm not very bright, but if you want me that much and my feelings for you are growing then we should act on them, since that is the type of guy I am. It doesn't matter that you're willing and are rather forward about that willingness." Fu blushed at this, but allowed him to continue, "You make me happy and help drive away the loneliness. Fukasaku-sensei said that I've got a good thing with you and shouldn't waste it. We have both been lonely for so long and we both deserve to be happy. You make me happy and I want to make you happy. I'm a guy who is driven by impulse and my gut tells me to take you."

He quickly grabbed her face and pulled her down to him and gave her a passionate kiss. Fu returned it with vigor. They continued their make out session until there was a knock on the door a half hour later.

"Children, time to come to breakfast and let us know of your decision," Ma exclaimed through the door.

Fu got off of Naruto and noticed his predicament. She smiled and said, "I'm glad I can do that to you, Naruto-kun, but we have to wait until our wedding night to indulge in that type of fun." She then turned and pulled off her panties in full view of Naruto. She then sauntered over to the dresser and pulled out a new pair. She then put the new pair on and said, "Don't worry, you get me just as excited as I got you, maybe even more so."

Naruto blushed and notice the heavy blush on Fu's face. He rolled his eyes and was happy that this was an inter room with no windows so that his perverted sensei wouldn't be watching this. He watched the young woman dress and made it a show for him exclusively. He then got out of the bed and pulled his boxers to the floor, while exclaiming, "This is what you did to me Fu-chan."

She walked over and kissed him gently on the lips. She then knelt down and pulled his boxers up with a smiled. She then said, "I'm glad as I said before. Now that we're done with show and tell, let's get into the dining room, before your sensei, Jiraiya comes in and comes to the 'right' conclusions."

Naruto paled and quickly dressed. They both then left her room and entered the dining room with smiles on their faces. Ma said quietly, "Ah young love."

Jiraiya cleared his throat and then said, "Naruto, I'm not sure how we want you to deal with Konoha and your younger self."

Naruto then replied, "I want to find Tsunade-baachan first and then head to Konoha. I want to make sure that my younger self knows that he has family. I'll start near Konoha and then head out from there to find Baachan. When I find here I can either bring her back or not."

Pa nodded and then said, "That is a good plan, first gather allies then move into Konoha. I agree with the plan, since you already have Jiraiya-chan as an ally. Now to the important issue, what are we going to do with Fu-chan?"

Naruto looked at Fu and she nodded. He then turned to the group and replied, "Fu has agreed to marry me and I have agreed to marry her… well she sort of asked first and I then asked her."

Jiraiya then smirked and asked, "So did you get a little bit of the married life beforehand?"

He was suddenly hit in the face with a fist and on the head with a frying pan. Ma then said, angrily, "He wouldn't do that in this house. Also they are still children."

Naruto sighed and looked at Fu who giggled at Jiraiya's predicament. Naruto then said, "Sensei, we're not ready for that yet."

Fu then chimed in and said, "But I'm ready to become Fu Uzumaki!"

Ma and Pa chuckled at the young couple. The group what the pair planned to do about becoming married and what names they would go under. Naruto would keep his family name and Fu would take his family name now and act as his wife until they figured that they were ready to finalize the marriage. Naruto also gave his word to Fu that they would be married within the next two years. Naruto also took on the name of Arashi as a cover. He would also emulate his old sensei, Kakashi with a face mask. Naruto and Fu signed the toad summoning contract and then Ma summoned them outside of Konoha.

Naruto then went into sage mode and looked around worriedly while saying, "I've felt this chakra before… This isn't good, Ma, Fu-chan, follow me!" He then took off away from Konoha.

A/N: I know I have several stories that are not completed, but l have not been feeling good, my father-in-law died of lung cancer in November, I lost my job in February, got sick at that time also, have had to move to a smaller apartment and my wife is finally returning my affection, it was kind of touch and go until fairly recently. I love her dearly, but we had some problems and it affected me not being able to write much, but this story came to me and I thought I would share it with all of my fans. For better or worse.


	2. Chapter 2 – Family lost Family gained…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Resubmitting this chapter, I agree that it is kind of disjointed.

Chapter 2 – Family lost Family gained….

Naruto shifted his cloth mask over his mouth and nose. He then moved with blinding speed and found a concealed door only a kilometer away from Konoha's main gate. He saw two of what appeared to be ANBU standing guard. He quickly moved in and knocked them out. He then destroyed the door and moved inside quickly. Fu and Ma appeared next to the destroyed door moments later. They followed the path of carnage through the facility until they found Naruto standing over a woman in a bed with red hair. He appeared to be channeling Kurama's chakra into the woman.

The woman's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Naruto and said, "Minato-kun?"

Naruto shook his head, pulled his mask down and said, "No mom, it's me Naruto."

She smiled and said, "Naruto-sochi… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. We tried…"

Naruto pulled up his mask, he then lifted her up off the bed and carried her towards the exit. Fu on the other hand was gathering files and documents from the room. Ma was helping Fu. She then said, "I thought she was dead, let's hope that Naruto-chan makes it to help in time or else Konoha is not going to survive."

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He flew past the gates and entered the hospital only moments later. He then exclaimed, "I need some help here now!"

A nurse came running and offered him a gurney for him to lay the woman down. A doctor soon appeared and began to run a diagnostic on the woman. "She is suffering from chakra exhaustion and malnourishment. Get her on an immediate IV feed and I need someone with a huge chakra to assist me with a chakra infusion."

Naruto then said, "I'll volunteer, since she is my mother, our chakras should be compatible. "

The man nodded and did several hand seals and said, "Place your hands on top of my hands while we do the transfer."

Naruto nodded and a similar feeling to when he had help Lady Chiyo. He noticed the color returning to his mother's complexion. He smiled warmly and waited for the doctor to let him know that he was done. After a few moments the doctor then said, "That was close she might not have made it without your help son. Now can I get her name?"

Naruto replied, "Kushina Uzumaki."

The doctor nodded and then asked, "And your name?"

Naruto was interrupted by Ma who replied, "He is an Uzumaki. That is all you need to know."

The doctor nodded and headed off to further treat Kushina. Ma waved Naruto over to Fu who was holding a large collection of documents. The three began to go over the documents in the lobby of the hospital. Ma began to seal them away as they were read. Naruto appeared to get angrier and angrier. He then went into Sage mode and closed his eyes. Ma and Fu watched as Naruto's head shifted between three distinct directions. He then said, "I think I found them all. I need to get Tsunade here as quickly as I can."

A sage clone appeared and ran off. Naruto then walked out of the hospital followed by Fu and Ma. He moved up to a residence and recognized it as Sakura's building. He jumped up to the second floor and looked in to find a sleeping baby with red hair. He smiled warmly, but then scowled. He then asked, "What do you want?"

The apparent leader replied, "You will come with us for breaking into one of Danzo-sama's facilities."

Naruto smiled behind his mask and asked, "And if I don't want to come along?"

"You will be branded a threat to Konoha and dealt with appropriately," the man replied coldly.

Naruto disappeared and all four men fell to the ground. Naruto then looked up to see a long, almost forgotten face. "Jiji," he whispered under his breath, but also noticed the man beside him and he angrily said, "Danzo!"

Sarutobi then said authoritatively, "You will surrender yourself to my men or face my wrath!"

Naruto shook his head and replied, "If you arrest that man for raping an Uzumaki and leaving her die. I might think about it. I am ashamed at how an Uzumaki was treated by that man. I have documents that prove that he had her give birth to three more children after Naruto. You know that the releasing of the Kyuubi nearly killed her and the nail through the gut should have finished her off, but that man took her away and nursed her to some semblance health and then got her pregnant, not once, but three times more to get a hold of her chakra and her chakra chains. Now you will release my kin or I will make life hard for you, even if I thought of you as an honorable ally to Uzushiogakure no Sato!"

"Sarutobi-chan I would advise that you listen to the child. He knows what he is talking about and is the second Sage of the toads," Shima said authoritatively.

Sarutobi looked on at the mint haired girl and the elderly toad in surprise. "Shima-sama, you don't mean that this boy is a Sage?" he asked worriedly.

Shima nodded and replied, "And he is more proficient at it than Jiraiya-chan. You would also be upsetting Jiraiya-chan if any harm came to this boy."

Sarutobi nodded and said, "Danzo, you and the others will accompany me to my office, ANBU please follow the clones to the ones he has labeled kin and bring them to my office also along with the parents of said kin."

Naruto created four clones and an ANBU followed each to their destinations, while Naruto, Fu, Shima and Danzo followed Sarutobi to the Hokage's tower. The group arrived and entered his office. Shima was on Naruto's shoulder, while Fu was holding his hand.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Iruka had just avoided being impaled by a kunai from Naruto. He then saw a blonde about sixteen, wearing a mask over his lower face, but also had blonde hair similar to Naruto. The young man was accompanied by an ANBU. He then looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto Uzumaki, we need you at the Hokage tower."

Naruto looked worried and then jumped over the fence, but as he cleared the fence he found himself being held by the young blonde man that was on the other side of the practice area. "Let me go!" Naruto exclaimed.

The elder Naruto clone chucked and then asked, "Is that any way to talk to a relative who has some good news for you?"

Naruto looked up in surprise. He then asked in trepidation, "Are you really related to me?"

A dark haired boy then said in annoyance, "A loser relative for a loser."

He jumped when he heard the voice of the stranger behind him say, "Watch your tongue, Uchiha. The Uzumaki are an honored clan and have been allies with Konoha for a long time, especially the Senju and if you know what is good for you, you will not anger me more or insult my relative, since you have no clue how his life has been. While I sympathize about your loss, he lost more than you can ever know before you did. Now go play with the girls while I take care of my clansmen." The man then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The clone that had held Naruto escorted Naruto to the tower along with the ANBU that was with the both of them. He chuckled at the onslaught of questions, but said nothing. He then thought, '_Sasuke might mellow if I can get him on the straight and narrow, but did I really act like that?_'

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto sighed, but Fu took his hand and squeezed it gently. Naruto looked between the elderly pair in the Hokage's office. Hiruzen then asked, "What is your name and how did you come across that woman?"

Naruto then replied, "I'm from the Uzumaki clan…" but then was interrupted.

Danzo exclaimed, "Uzumaki have trademark red hair."

Naruto glared at the man and said, "Not all of us have red hair, but we all have the Uzumaki blood running through our veins. I am a blood relation to the woman I brought into the hospital today. I will not explain myself, but if you want you can have me tested."

"What about that woman?" Danzo asked as he pointed his cane at Fu.

"She is my wife and an Uzumaki by marriage," Naruto replied.

"Remove the mask," Danzo ordered.

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Not going to happen when I can't trust you."

Danzo glared at Naruto and then said, "I'm a respected elder of the village."

Fu finally spoke up and said, "Yes one who is quite well known in Forest country, and also maintains a secret army along with experimenting with the traitor Orochimaru. By the way how are the Sharingan eyes that you had implanted in your arm along with the Senju chakra running through the same arm? The documents along with the men we stopped from killing Kushina-sama all point to you and Orochimaru doing something untoward to the Uzumaki clan. Almost as if you're trying to kill off the Uzumaki clan. We take issue with our old ally trying to kill us off."

Hiruzen wore a look of surprise and then Shima spoke up, "We found each of the men in the facility that imprisoned Kushina-chan had a seal upon their tongue. The will speak no evil of Danzo here, but with them trying to recover Kushina-chan, which by the way would have killed the poor girl."

Danzo growled, but Hiruzen sighed and asked, "You have evidence?"

Naruto then nodded and handed a couple of folders with documents in them to the Hokage. He then replied, "We have lots of documents dealing with experiments, impregnation without consent and now she is again with child, that is the main reason that she is about to die. We were able to stabilize her, but I want my clan to be protected or I will pull them out of here. Also any parents of the children that are not working for Danzo will be under my clan's protection."

"How dare you stipulate how a child is to be raised," Danzo exclaimed.

"I do when they are my family! You think that you're protecting the village, but you're not. You will return the girls and Naruto to my custody and we will raise them," Naruto explained.

"What is your name, before I even decide to offer you a clan status here in Konoha," Hiruzen explained.

"I will after this man leaves, but he can refer to me a Arashi. I will not discuss my family entering the village and bringing back the Uzumaki," Naruto said as he glared at Danzo.

Hiruzen nodded and then said, "Danzo I need you to leave, since this is a diplomatic matter."

Danzo nodded, but glared at Naruto and said, "Very well, Hiruzen." He left the room and nodded to a couple of the waiting parents outside of the office.

Hiruzen then sat down and said authoritatively, "Explain yourself Uzumaki…"

Naruto sighed and then pulled down his mask. "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. I was born almost seventeen years ago and am the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. I have traveled back in time six years to try to make sure that the Uchiha don't destroy the world," he explained.

"How can you prove it?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto was surrounded by a golden aura. Naruto smirked and then shifted to his single tail form with the chakra cloak. This then dissipated. He the lifted his shirt and channel some chakra, thus showing the seal on his stomach. Hiruzen noticed that Naruto's eyes shifted between a cerulean blue and gray with several concentric rings, but put that off till later. Naruto then asked, "Proof enough? There are now three jinchuuriki in Konoha, Fu-chan, myself and Naruto from your timeline."

Sarutobi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not sure how I want to deal with this," he said with a heavy sigh.

"You were killed during the chuunin exam by Orochimaru in a couple years. Tsunade-baachan then took over as Hokage for you. Jiraiya-sensei and I brought her back. I want to bring my clan back and help to bring peace to the world. I think that I can help both my mother and my younger self," Naruto said in a pleading tone.

"If Shima-sama wasn't here I would have put you in prison and then had your memory scanned. With her here I have to trust you." Naruto chuckled at that, but Hiruzen continued, "I understand that you could with the power of just the Sage at your disposal you could nearly destroy the village. I will agree to protect the Uzumaki now," Sarutobi said in resignation. He then asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"I need to find several people, Tsunade, Karin in Kusa, who are both Uzumaki. I would also like to bring them both to Konoha and bring the clan back to prominence. We are opposed to the Uchiha, but would like to help Sasuke before it is too late for him to be recoverable. He is being driven to darkness by trying to get revenge on his brother, who only killed the Uchiha under orders from the elders, specifically Danzo," Naruto explained.

The group spent the next ten minutes discussing what the clan would do. They then let Naruto, the girls and their parents were led in to the room. Hiruzen then said, "I am here to announce the reestablishment of the Uzumaki clan. Kushina will be the head, but this man will be acting head until she has recovered."

Naruto had replaced his mask and said, "My name is Arashi Uzumaki. I look forward to helping my clansmen." He then turned to the parents and looked them in the eyes and demanded, "I want to see your tongues."

The parents of the eldest girl opened their mouths without incident and shrugged when Naruto nodded. The father of the four year old shook his head and demanded, "Why should I do that?"

Naruto (Arashi) sighed and said, "If you are under the influence of Danzo I will end your relationship with my clansmen. She is of Kushina's blood and was put in your wife without Kushina's consent. Her egg was the one that began her and it will be her clan that helps raise her not an emotionless drone that will be at the beck and call of Danzo, who right now is an enemy of the Uzumaki for raping and impregnating Kushina for the oldest and with the child she now carries. So will you open your mouth and remove all doubt that you work for Danzo or shall I just assume that you do and remove you from this office not?"

The man pulled out a kunai and moved towards 'his' daughter, but was intercepted by an Arashi with yellow eyes that were horizontal rectangles for pupils and was soon being dragged out of the office. "I will stop you Uzumaki, I guarantee it," he exclaimed as an ANBU took the man into custody.

Arashi's eyes returned to normal and he looked at the last two parents who opened their mouths, but the woman turned and pulled up her black hair to reveal a seal on her neck. She then said, "If you can remove it I will swear allegiance to the Uzumaki, since this was put on me without my consent."

Naruto nodded and moved to the seal. He looked at the seal and then at Shima. They both nodded and he replied, "It will take a day to remove it, but you must not be in contact with Danzo until after we remove it."

The younger Naruto was looking at the masked blonde in awe the whole time, but also was wondering who this woman that he was talking about was. "Man you're cool, but who is this Kushina chick anyways?" he asked in confusion.

Arashi knelt down and looked Naruto in the eyes and replied, "She is your mother and I just recently rescued her from that man Danzo, but also these are your sisters. I'm not sure of their names, but they are your sisters, so you need to be a big brother and get to know them."

Naruto smiled widely and asked, "Are you my big brother?"

Arashi laughed and replied, "You could say that. This is my wife Fu and we are happy to meet you all."

Fu bowed and smiled warmly at the gathering. She then asked, "So what are your names?"

xxxxXXXxxxx

Danzo was pissed, he had lost the Uzumaki woman and the genetic samples of the Fourth Hokage which he had used to create the girls that the man Arashi was now taking charge of. He had hoped that the girls would begin to show the signs of having the chakra to keep the Kyuubi at bay, but only Ami the four year old seemed to be on track. Now this man had a clone blocking him getting to Kushina in the hospital and now seemed to have sway with the Hokage. Even worse he had the toads and more than likely Jiraiya. This did not bode well for his plans for the future. He then turned to his subordinate and said, "It is time to leave." The man nodded and disappeared.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm working on my other works also. Yes Kushina is alive and Naruto appears to have the Rinningan, but it isn't active or does he understand how to use it. Yes you will get to know the younger Naruto and his sisters as time goes on. Okay to clear something up. Kushina was artificially inseminated with the last child and the others were also inseminations, but also used Minato's sperm so they are actual sisters to Naruto. I figure that a few fixes were in order I hope you enjoy the fixes. Going to work on Frozen Maelstrom along with Naruto with the elves. I might also work on some of my others also, but I have to reread them and get a further feel for them.


	3. Chapter 3 Finding others…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Chapter 3 – Finding others…

Arashi's clone smirked as he saw a pair of women holding a pig and walking out of a gambling den. He jumped down and announced his presence. The blonde woman turned to the young man now in front of her. "What do you want and don't tell me that I'm going to return to that hell hole," she exclaimed.

Arashi chuckled and replied, "You can do what you want granny-Tsunade, but I want you to know that your daughter-in-law and your grandchildren await you in Konoha."

Tsunade looked at the young man in awe, but then scowled and said, "I have no children or grandchildren. My lover, brother and child all died years ago."

The clone pulled down his mask and said, "Minato was your son, Sarutobi hid it from you along with what Orochimaru and Danzo had done. I am the eldest child of Minato and Kushina who we all thought dead just after the Kyuubi attack. Danzo apparently rescued her after the attack and returned her to some semblance of health. He then created four children with her eggs and Minato's sperm. She is currently pregnant, but I was barely able to save her. Danzo is currently sending an attack against her, but he is also running to Orochimaru. I want to revive the Uzumaki and you're going to play a big part of it since your grandmother was an Uzumaki."

Tsunade looked at the whiskered young man in awe and asked, "Who are you?"

He chuckled and replied, "It's a secret, but since you're my grandmother, I'll tell you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, but don't tell anyone. Since you're one of the last of the Senju we can have you become one of the matriarchs of the Uzumaki. As for family you have me, a sixteen year old time travelling Naruto, the ten year old Naruto from this time period, Yuki a six year old, Ami a four year old and Sasami a two year old granddaughter. I know personally that Jiraiya is our grandfather, but we all will keep that between ourselves."

Tsunade growled, but then asked, "Why are you here? Really?"

The clone pulled up his mask and replied, "I need my mother figure to help my actual mother recover. Afterwards we can move the clan elsewhere if you like, but I need your help to keep her safe, since I couldn't before."

She noticed the dejected tone in his voice and then asked, "You said that you're from the future, how far?"

The clone chuckled and replied, "About six years, where you became the Hokage. We got to mourn Jiraiya-sensei, and I became the next Toad Sage. We went to war against a man who we thought was Madara Uchiha, but it was some other Uchiha, along with Kabuto Yakushi, and Sasuke Uchiha. Ah the memories…"

Tsunade sighed and said, "With all the heartache there why, other than you and your siblings should I return?"

"It is our home and we can make it better than it was before and help so many people along the way."

Tsunade chuckled and said, "You're just like that brat Minato and Jiraiya. They wanted to bring peace to the world."

Naruto frowned and said, "Yeah, so does another one of our kin, Nagato Uzumaki. He was one of Jiraiya's students. Remember the trio of kids you guys saved in the Rain village during the war?"

Tsunade nodded and replied, "Yeah, I remember those kids, but what does that have to do with them?"

"They are the figurehead of Akatsuki. An organization that wants to kill your grandson, Naruto and my wife Fu, both are jinchuuriki, like I am, but Akatsuki doesn't know about me, yet," Naruto explained.

Tsunade looked on at Naruto in surprise and asked, "You're married?"

Naruto nodded and replied, "Only a few days ago, but we haven't had a proper honeymoon, whatever that means."

Tsunade suddenly closed on the clone and hugged him, while she said, "So my grandson has become a man, or will soon. So what rank did you achieve before you came back in time?"

The clone blushed and replied, "I was only a genin, but I could take on an S class missing nin with some difficulty."

Tsunade began to laugh heartily and then asked, "Why were you only a genin if you could take on an 'S' class shinobi?"

Naruto scowled and replied, "Jinchuuriki, bigotry and poor training."

Tsunade scowled and asked, "What do you mean poor training?"

Naruto sighed and replied, "Look Tsunade-baa, school wasn't my best subject and I wasn't helped in any sort of way to learn what was needed to be a shinobi. I was at the bottom of my class, both by my own doing and by the teachers in the academy. I admit that I skipped class and didn't study well, but that didn't mean that they helped me out. At least not until Iruka-sensei became my teacher, but it took him quite a while to actually become a good teacher."

Tsunade smirked and said, "What is in it for me to return?"

Naruto smirked and replied, "Well, you get to enjoy being a mother figure and remember to call me Arashi, instead of Naruto."

Tsunade smiled, put her arm around the clone and asked, "Tell me more about my grandchildren."

xxxxXXXxxxx

Karin was having a bad day. She had just been assaulted by her fellow classmates and was now fighting to get back home in one piece. She jumped when a warm feeling passed over her and a blonde haired teen with a mask over his nose and mouth appeared before her. "Must be tough being a picked on at school," a Naruto clone said in a happy tone.

"I would give it all up to be away from here. My family is gone," Karin said in a dejected tone.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Well, Karin Uzumaki, my name is Arashi Uzumaki and am bringing the clan back together since we lost Eddy village. I promise you family if you come with me. I have already talked to the leader of the village. He only took a little persuasion, but he agreed to allow you to come with me to Konoha. I promise that things will be better there and you will be with family. Do you agree?"

Karin smiled warmly and jumped into the clones arms happily. The clone and Karin disappeared.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Pain looked out over the city, he suddenly turned and looked off in the distance. "I will be back in a little bit, Konan," he said and then jumped out the window. Several minutes later he found himself confronted by a blonde shinobi wearing a facial mask and flowing with chakra. "Why are you here?" he asked accusatorily.

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Good to see you Nagato. Good to see you are using Yahiko as your Diva body. My name is Arashi Uzumaki and I have a message for you." The clone's eyes suddenly changed from blue to gray with concentric rings. He then continued, "I'm getting the clan back together and I know that you have a problem with Konoha, but you WILL leave Naruto Uzumaki alone or face my wrath."

"So a fellow Uzumaki with the Rinnengan. Shall we see who is the true god?" Pain asked.

Naruto chuckled and replied, "I'm only a clone, but understand that I know your power and I can beat you. I will train Naruto to control the Kyuubi and I will also defend the other Jinchuuriki, since you do know pain, but had friends and family from the start. He had it taken from him by the man that you call Madara, but he is a fake. He says that by using the statue he will help you build a weapon that will bring the current system to its knees and help people learn what pain is, but he is more interested in taking your eyes and make the world fall under his genjutsu, thus enslaving the world. That isn't peace. Do you wish to be either dead or enslaved by that man?"

"How do I know that you speak the truth?" Pain asked.

Naruto chuckled, "I know about Akatsuki and its original goal of creating peace, but the men that you've assembled except for Konan are not the peace loving type. Deidara, Hidan, both psychopaths that only enjoy killing. Kakuzu and Kizame only like to fight, how do those make for peace? I don't really know about Sasori and Zetsu, but Orochimaru is a war hawk of the level of Danzo who you know well enough for killing the current body you're using of your friend."

"You know a little too much," Pain said angrily and threw a rod at Naruto, who just avoided it easily.

"I know your moves and think that your master would be very angry with how you are going about setting up peace, but hey you think that causing deaths will cause peace then go ahead and let Tobi, Madara or whatever his name is cause the fourth shinobi war. He will cause countless deaths. I know that we are family and that Madara sent the Konoha shinobi here that killed your parents and caused you to have your eyes unlocked. Now we will talk again cousin," Naruto' clone said with a wave and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto's clone standing outside of a hospital room door suddenly changed his stance to a defensive one and this alerted the ANBU standing next to him. One of the three clones disappeared and the other two turned in opposite directions. The group was suddenly attacked by a dozen shinobi in white masks. The clones were making quick work of the rogue shinobi, as were the ANBU. Suddenly there was an explosion in the room they were guarding. Both clones looked at each other and one headed into the room while the other continued to battle the Root forces attacking him and the ANBU.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto felt the dispelling of the clone guarding his mother and he jumped out the window. He transitioned into Sage mode and sped towards the hospital. He quickly leapt into the window and pulled the trio with the explosive tags off the window, while attaching the tags to the men trying to put them on the window. All three exploded just outside the window, thus blowing the windows back inside the room. Naruto had slipped in and pulled Kushina behind a second over turned the bed to shield her from the blast. Naruto growled and said quietly as the ANBU and the last clone entered the room, "Danzo…" he growled angrily.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Fu had stayed at the Hokage's office and got to know the children. She was pushing the limits of human contact for herself, since she knew this was for Naruto and she wanted to make sure that her husband would not abandon her. She would do anything. Deep down she knew that he wouldn't abandon her, but part of her told her that humans couldn't be trusted, but Naruto wasn't exactly human, since he was like her. This put her mind at ease, but when Shima hopped up on to her shoulder and smiled warmly at her. Fu felt warmth wash over her.

She smiled warmly when she watched young Naruto talking with his newly introduced sisters. A jinchuuriki having a normal interaction with siblings was a heartwarming experience. Even the surrogate families didn't seem to act badly towards young Naruto. She watched this transpire and it warmed her heart just a little more.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Danzo scowled at the latest reports that his effort to destroy Kushina had failed and he had lost more than a dozen operatives. He had hoped that the training of the eldest Uzumaki girl would have started within the year and she would have been a good operative, but now that was null and void. He had sent word to Orochimaru that he was no longer in Konoha, but hadn't heard back from said operatives. 'This Arashi Uzumaki has become a thorn in my side and will need to be eliminated. The Uzumaki were becoming a real problem and would have to be eliminated,' he thought to himself.

He sighed as he continued to head away from Konoha at a good clip with his forces.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Yet another clone came upon a camp with four people sitting around a campfire. He chuckled and then said from the trees, "Zabuza Momochi, Demon brothers, and Haku Yuki. I, Arashi Uzumaki have come to try to hire your services. What do you say Demon of the Mist?"

"You have a death wish don't you kid?" Zabuza said as the mist began to thicken.

Naruto began to laugh heartily and then pulled out a kunai. He then said, "Lungs, liver, jugular vein, carotid artery, brain, kidneys, spine, heart, and I could list a few others, but you will get no satisfaction in killing me, since I'm a clone and I can sense you and your partners. I'm a sage and want your help to save the future and more than likely get you to help me to fix the future."

Naruto's clone caught Zabuza's butcher's blade with a kunai. "What are you proposing?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto chuckled and replied, "I'll give you some jobs and also make some requests of your services, along with making sure some people are taken out of the picture. I would also like for you to convey my opinion to Mei Terumi when she becomes the next Mizukage after Yagura is deposed."

Zabuza smiled and began to sweat when his sword was being cut by the boy's kunai. "You've got my attention, but how does it pay?"

Naruto smirked and replied, "I'll keep the hunter-nin off your backs."

Zabuza pulled his sword back and smiled. The mist began to clear, but then saw that the Demon brothers and Haku were being held hostage by clones of the boy. Zabuza put his sword on his back and nodded to boy and said, "I'll listen to your terms."

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto's clone quietly whispered into the ear of the sleeping dark haired woman, "Hello Guren…"

xxxxXXXxxxx

A clone sat in front of a white haired man and his disciple. "I would like for Amaru to also train with my family in Konoha, Shinno. I'm sure that you can both learn a lot there. I also understand your dislike for shinobi, Amaru, but you will also learn from both Tsunade and you, Shinno. After a couple years you can go about the world and help him more," the clone explained.

Shinno was worried inside since the boy had ignited hope in the girl which he had been trying to extinguish slowly and drive a wedge into her heart so that she would actually hate shinobi, but the boy appearing out of nowhere and saving their lives from a group of bandits was both a godsend and a curse for him, since Amaru had become enamored with the older boy. He sighed and replied, "Very well, we accept your offer, Arashi-san."

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto smirked and said, "We have the support I expected and we will have less problems down the road. I think that Ero-sennin helped make a good plan."

Fu kissed him and replied, "Good. We need some good news. Now we just need to make sure that we get at least some of the Uzumaki fortune to pay for the compound we need to house everyone."

Naruto smiled and replied, "I don't think that it will be a problem, since both the Land of Grass and Fire both have given their support to the Uzumaki, both financial and physical. With Tsunade and my mother we should be fine as far as finances go. We just need to get my younger self up to speed."

Fu nodded and then asked, "So when do we get a honeymoon?"

Naruto paled and replied, "As soon as you want…"

Fu smirked and said, "I knew there was a reason I love you Naruto… I mean Arashi-koi…" She kissed him passionately and pulled him off to their bedroom.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Somewhere in the land of Rice fields, a red haired girl is awoken by a young man with his hand over her mouth and a kunai to her throat. She looked worriedly at the boy with a face mask standing over her. She wondered how he had gotten into this facility. The boy than asked quietly, "You can be quiet, can't you?" She understood his question and nodded in reply. His face seemed to soften and he then asked, "Are you an Uzumaki?" She nodded in response. The boy's voice seemed pleased with his next question. "Do you want to be a plaything for Orochimaru?" Her eyes showed anger and she shook her head. "Do you want to meet some of your family?" The boy watched the girl nod her head again. He then said, "I'm going to lift my hand, but I swear if you scream I'm going to end it for you. I can't have you be in Orochimaru's hands."

She sighed when he lifted his hand and then pulled the kunai away a moment later. She then was about to berate him, but thought better about it. She decided to say quietly, "I'm Tayuya, what the fuck is your name?"

The boy chuckled and replied, "Arashi Uzumaki, the temporary head of the Uzumaki clan. Come with me if you want to live." Tayuya threw the sheets away to reveal a nude girl. Naruto's clone sighed and said, "Get dressed quickly and in something that doesn't bring attention to yourself. Also are there any other Uzumaki that you know of?"

Tayuya replied, "Yeah, he captured a couple of us, but I'm not sure if they can be saved. I was scheduled for receiving that damn curse mark from him, thanks for the save Arashi-kun." She quickly got dressed and the pair left the base and headed towards another base.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto was surprised to find Fu snuggled up to him after last night. He had apologized for hurting her and not being able to make her feel like he had heard that men could. Fu had told him that she hadn't expected him to please her in their first experience. He blushed at the memory.

(Flashback)…

Naruto sighed and looked at his nude wife straddling him with a grimace on her face. "I'm sorry," he said apologetically.

Fu leaned down and kissed him gently. She slid to the side and said, "I didn't expect it to hurt that much, but it will get better. It wasn't your fault Koi, it was the fact that I was still a virgin and it can hurt during the first time. We will try again when I feel better, I'm sure it will be better for both of us."

Naruto nodded, but still felt bad that he couldn't please his wife and had hurt her during their first love making session. He turned away, curled up and went to sleep.

(Flashback end)…

Fu was snuggled up to him and didn't seem to want to let him go. He was able to turn within her grasp, but then noticed her eyes were open and she was smiling warmly at him. "I meant what I said, Koi. It will be better next time. Don't we have a meeting this morning and take a young boy to the academy?"

Naruto nodded, but was surprised by the passionate kiss from his wife. He now felt better as they slid out of bed and to the shower. He did notice the noticeable limp in Fu as they went to the shower. Her feral grin also didn't get past his notice. A few moments later he understood that his wife wanted to make sure that he understood that she was serious as she gave him a hand job in the shower.

xxxxXXXxxxx

The younger Naruto woke to his alarm and got up lazily. He then headed to the shower and got ready for his day. He put on some long shorts along with a white shirt with an orange Konoha symbol on the front. He was a little happier today, since he knew that he now had a family and a lot of members too. He had three sisters, all red heads, but still little sisters. He wasn't sure how to deal with them, but would just wing it like he had always done. He had just put his shuriken in the pocket of his shorts when there was a knock at the door. He went and found his older brother and his wife, who both were sporting blushes. He shrugged and closed the door behind himself.

The trio walked the streets, he did notice that Fu was walking irregularly and asked, "You alright, sis?"

Fu turned bright red and replied, "Yes, Naruto-kun, I just pulled a muscle, nothing to worry about. You ready for the academy today?"

Naruto sighed and replied, "Not really, I think I'm still in trouble with Iruka-sensei. After the incident with the Taki shinobi I think I got in big trouble for skipping."

Arashi chuckled and replied, "Nah, you did good with those ladies. You actually helped the village, but you'll find that out later. Now have a good day at school." Arashi then put up two fingers and said, "Two things, first, relax and don't try to show up Sasuke-teme. Second, just listen to the lessons, I'm sure there is a reason that they teach them. Tonight we will be doing training and lessons also."

Naruto scowled, but nodded to his brother and replied, "Okay brother, but why?"

Arashi sighed and replied, "You might miss something important and then need to learn it later. Also stay away from the girls for today. We will have some people for you to meet tonight after training."

Naruto nodded, waved and headed off to school.

Arashi then sighed, but perked up when Fu hugged him and said, "You're doing well. Now for the dreaded meeting."

The pair headed to the Hokage's tower. They entered a large room with a large group of people sitting at tables to either side of the room, while the Hokage and his two advisers sat at a table facing the entrance of the room. Arashi sighed, but smiled when Fu squeezed his hand. The pair sat in the chairs in the middle of the 'U' that the tables formed in the room.

Hiruzen cleared his throat and then declared, "This meeting to allow the Uzumaki clan to join the council is now underway."

Not a second later the door opened and two people entered the room, a clone of Arashi and Tsunade. "Sorry I'm late," she said tiredly, as the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Hiruzen smiled and replied, "Not at all, Tsunade-chan. You can take a seat behind Sakaki." She nodded and sat behind a man with dark brown hair. She then began to whisper to the man, who just nodded. Hiruzen then continued, "Since the actual head of the clan Kushina can't be here, her eldest son, Arashi and his wife are here in her stead."

Koharu asked, "What are you talking about, Hiruzen, Kushina is dead, has been for over ten years."

The Hokage sighed and replied, "It was found out that Danzo had kept Kushina alive after the sealing and had done some reprehensible things to her. She is currently in a coma at the hospital. Arashi is the brother of Naruto Uzumaki and son of Kushina. This has been proven with DNA tests. Currently there are six Uzumaki with a seventh on the way, in the village…"

Tsunade spoke up and said, "I'm also an Uzumaki along with being a Senju, so the number is eight."

Arashi then said, "I also have some more on the way from other locations around the elemental nations. I will have as list for you after the meeting. The number should be around twenty or so."

"That is preposterous! You think that you can bring a bunch of people into Konoha and call them a clan?" Hideki Chiku, a merchant, exclaimed.

Fu sighed and replied, "More so than you can call a single person the heir to a clan and the Uzumaki have been ally to Konoha if not the Senju for a long time. They even sacrificed their village to save Konoha, thus the reason for our clan symbol on the backs of your jounin and chuunin vests."

"So the Uzumaki should fall under the protection of the Senju?" Shibi Aburame asked.

Sakaki shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I guess that could work, but we do need to figure out what we are going to do with that large an influx of clan members."

Arashi chuckled and replied, "I have expenses covered, I just need to have area off of the Senju compound allotted for building, so that we can house my fellow clansmen. Also I would like the council to return the moneys that it confiscated from the fall of Uzushiogakure."

The room erupted in angry shouts. Arashi smirked under his mask and asked innocently, "Are you saying that Konoha is going to mistreat us along with mistreatment of my brother and stolen the Uzumaki monies? What happened to the clan scrolls?"

Koharu replied, "They were given to the Uchiha after the death of Kushina."

Arashi stood and growled at this revelation. He then angrily said, "I find out that an Uchiha is responsible for the state of my brother, the near death of my mother, the death of my father and now you tell me that they received my clan's scrolls? You realize what you have done? Who authorized this?" He looked at Sarutobi who shook his head.

Koharu replied, "The elders thought it would help to alleviate the tension between the Uchiha and the village. It worked."

Arashi took a step forward, but was halted by a firm grasp from Fu. She smiled, but the smile was that of someone who was going to kill you. She then sweetly asked, "How do you 'elders' plan to compensate the Uzumaki for illegally passing clan secrets to an opposing, if not enemy clan? Does the Uchiha boy have access to them? If so we demand compensation along with the monies stolen by this village, especially for the sacrifices that our clan has made for this village. One of your supposed elders took ovum from my mother-in-law and fertilized them. He then put those fertilized eggs in three woman, worse yet she is with child as we speak. You have a decision to make. Either compensate us, along with returning the scrolls or we will do it ourselves and I assure you that it won't be pretty."

"How dare you threaten this village and Uchiha-sama!" another council member exclaimed.

"Because your Hokage understands that he will not be able to stop me. My cousin, Tsunade and my master Jiraiya will not attempt to stop me and your Hokage doesn't have enough power to stop me. I am the second Toad Sage and am surprised by your ignorance. My brother should be thought of as a hero, or at least given a neutral standing. Is he? No! He is ridiculed for something that was beyond his control and who among you has lifted a finger to help him?" Arashi asked, knowing the answer.

Fu then interjected, "We also know that some of our clan's knowledge has become common village knowledge. Specifically several of the scrolls had fallen into the hands of specific jounin or a specific Sannin. Just understand Konoha that the Uzumaki have returned and you can either be with us or against us. Those of you who are shop owners who have abused Naruto-chan will see our wrath. We are not going to get revenge. We are going to make you understand the depths of your stupidity. Arashi lower your mask." Arashi lowered his mask to show the whisker marks on his face to many gasps of surprise. Fu then continued, "Blood tests prove that Arashi-koi is an almost twin of Naruto-chan, a billion to one, but also understand that the whisker marks are the product of males being exposed to the Kyuubi's chakra over a certain amount of time. For those of you that can't understand, Kushina-sama was the previous host for the Kyuubi. Arashi-koi and Naruto-chan both were exposed to said chakra and developed the whisker marks. The chakra also might have made the genetic similarities possible. The Uzumaki have carried the Kyuubi for this village and there have been three vessels for the fox. Tsunade-sama's grandmother was the first container. Yes, the esteemed wife of the Shodai! No any of you care to guess who is the third container? Yes, it is Naruto-chan."

Arashi began to chuckle and then said, "I already knew that you bastards had taken the Uzumaki fortune and the clan rights. I just wanted to figure out who did it. What you did was tantamount to giving a clan complete control of the village. Like the Hyuuga being able to put caged bird seals upon you all. We knew we were fighting an uphill battle mostly because of my brother, but this is ridiculous. I'm just asking for the return of what is ours, I understand that the money is excessive, but the scrolls are not negotiable. If I have to rip them from the Uchiha compound I will. I also want compensation for what wasn't kept in sacred trust. I'm sure that my mother when she recovers will be a little angry at what you've done."

Hiashi then asked, "You've commented on your father, but have yet to name him."

Arashi chuckled and replied, "Now that would be telling and would make this village look so bad for what they have done that the damage would be irreparable."

Inoichi then asked, "So you come here and demand that we prepare for an influx of your clan along with the demands that we return things that were taken over ten years ago?"

Arashi smiled widely and replied, "That's about it."

The room again erupted in shouts of anger, while Arashi sat down with a smirk on his face. He knew because of his conversation with Hiruzen that the scrolls had been instrumental in Konoha surviving the Third Shinobi war. He was less worried about the lost knowledge than showing the council that there would be some justice for how he was and his younger self had been treated. Poor training, information held from him that would have helped him be better able to cope with life and his favorite a prank that would shake the very fabric of Konoha itself. He knew when the knowledge of who his father was, it would cause ripples in the village. He had already had a clone talk to the Daimyo and they had agreed that what had been done could not be fixed, but returning clan property, things like scrolls and weapons were imperative. He had found that his grandfather's sword was now a display item in a shop that wouldn't sell the younger Naruto shinobi tools. The owner was of course a council member. He knew this much airing of dirty laundry and village secrets would cause trouble, but he had the permission from the Daimyo and grudgingly the Hokage.

Hiruzen sighed at the trouble that 'Arashi' had started. This was almost worse that the troubles that young Naruto would cause for him. He understood that the boy was trying to get some justice, but also was hoping that he would have been a little more delicate. He did thank Fu for being a little more diplomatic, if only a little, but better to have the girl tempering Arashi than allowing him to get angry and show all his cards. Hiruzen knew that he stood no chance against Arashi unless he wanted to use a sealing technique and that would only seal his death quicker since Fu would have killed him in the attempt. He knew for a fact that his student Tsunade wouldn't help him after what he knew the boy had told her. He had it run twice and it was final that he was caught hiding the fact that Minato was Tsunade's illegitimate son with Jiraiya, making Naruto their grandson. This coupled with the other family tie, the Uzumaki clan, he was trapped in a master stroke of genius by the boy. He knew that his family was going to suffer for taking funds from the Uzumaki clan along with the other clans, except for the Nara, which refused the funds at every turn. He mused now that the Senju clan which only had five members including Tsunade, if you didn't count Minato's children, was a dying clan. Now the big problem was finding the Uzumaki clan scrolls in the Uchiha compound and not getting Sasuke all riled up. This would cause him more headaches. He watched as Arashi sat smugly smiling at the arguing council members and hoped that this meeting would be over soon.

A/N: For those that wondered about Kushina. Her eggs were harvested and the eggs were fertilized outside the womb. They were them implanted into the three woman and Kushina. Given Naruto's limited understanding of pregnancy he believed that Kushina was raped. Not truly the case, but she was violated against her will. The father was Minato, I will not go into detail how they harvested the sperm. You can figure that out yourself.

As for Danzo, he realized he had been caught, so he left as soon as he was out the door of the Hokage's office. Naruto inadvertently slowed the process of capturing the man by his ranting and arguing with the Hokage. Hiruzen was shocked that his old 'friend' would do such a thing to a former Hokage's wife. He will find that escaping Naruto isn't so easy and I'm sorry for those who like Sai, but he might not survive an encounter with Naruto/Arashi.

ForeverFallen76: If you followed the manga you and I know that Danzo is an evil man who thinks that he is doing good for Konoha, but is hurting it more that he knew. This is just another example of him thinking about himself before the village. His private army is part of his problem and he seems to not be able to live without it. I also have plans for the man. Naruto has contacted the Daimyo and has both Fire and Grass approval of bringing back the Uzumaki. While Grass wants something, they will get something out of it, but I'm not telling yet.

Reishin Amara: Sorry about the rushed feeling of chapter 2, you might feel the same with this chapter somewhat. I'm trying to cover a lot of ground in a single chapter, not an easy task. I leave this up to you to help me with finding my mistakes as readers. I will see if I can fix things, but no guarantees, since I have to leave some things in foreshadowing and for you guys to guess at.

Oh by the way Naruto/Arashi is working the council trying to make them feel remorse for their actions. The only one who shouldn't feel it is Shikaku Nara, since his clan basically knew better than to take from the Uzumaki, since there was at least one member alive.


	4. Chapter 4 Moving along

Chapter 4 – Moving along...

Sitting in the noisy council chamber room Arashi began to laugh heartily at the arguing between the members of the council. This stopped the arguing in its tracks. Hiashi, who had gotten fed up with the pointless bickering decided to ask, "What do you find so funny Uzumaki-san?"

Arashi looked at the Hyuuga head and replied, "The mighty village, Konoha, has been brought to its knees by a single clan with whom they owe so much, but refuse to admit to their debt. I'm not seeking revenge for your transgressions, but I am asking for you to own up to your failings. Don't get me wrong, I do want the Uzumaki scrolls and heirlooms returned. We can negotiate an arrangement for at least some of the money taken from our family and former village. I don't want to bring this village to its knees, but others might have done just that. I want you to treat my clan members better than they have before. I don't care if you loath us, but you will stop mistreating Naruto-chan! I will work on his training, no matter what some of you think. He is going through a lot and you shun him while he protects you from a force of nature brought to life by the Sage of the Six Paths, the progenitor of the Uchiha and the Senju clans."

He then glared at each member of the council in turn before he continued, "All of you think that treating a jinchuuriki badly is a good idea? Think of the destruction that would happen if you in your infinite wisdom had driven Naruto-chan insane and he couldn't live with the pain anymore and thus let the Kyuubi out. You would have destruction on a grand scale and then you would have to figure out how to seal it again or lose the village, since you couldn't drive it away. You have some real soul searching to do after what you've done to the boy who the Yondaime declared as your hero. You show no reverence to your fallen Hokage. Heck you even trod over a fallen ally, while you show your lack of memory for their sacrifice. I was taught by Jiraiya-sensei and the toads. Understand that the Uzumaki are here and can do with or without the help of the village," Arashi explained.

Color had drained from many of the members of the council while Arashi shamed the village council. A civilian looked at Arashi and said, "I will not submit to the demon and his kin demanding anything from this village."

Arashi chuckled lightly at the man and said, "This from the man who adorns his shop with my grandfather's sword above his storefront. Return the sword or I will take it. It is sealed and only an Uzumaki can unsheathe it. You took from my clan and have not returned it, even knowing who the proper owner is, now I'm asking you to do the right thing."

The man glared for a minute before he began to shrink back into his chair. Shikaku Nara looked at the man and said, "I would return the sword if I were you. It would be too troublesome not too. Heck he could steal it from you and you couldn't say anything. Be happy he isn't asking for you to pay him for using it."

The man looked surprised at the Nara head, but also felt the killing intent focused on him by the Uzumaki, the Senju and a couple of the clan heads. He just nodded as sweat rolled off his face.

Sarutobi sighed and said, "That is enough. We as a village will return the items that the Uzumaki owned before the clan was thought to be dead. I'm sorry Arashi that you've had to deal with this, but it is politics. We can't return all of the money that was taken from the refugees from Uzushiogakure, but we will work something out. Any who oppose this will be dealt with severely."

Arashi nodded and helped Fu to standing. This meeting had taken most of the day and the annoyed Uzumaki couple wanted to get their scrolls and see his mother. As they left Hiruzen came up to them and said, "I will take you to the Uchiha compound so that we can reclaim your scrolls."

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto was standing at the gates of the Academy with his hands behind his head watching a girl with dark blue hair debating something with herself. He thought, 'She is kind of weird…'

Hinata was debating whether to talk to Naruto or not, since he was just standing at the gate of the academy and she still wanted to talk to him. After about a dozen minutes she found the resolve to talk to the blonde. She walked up to him and said to him in heavy stutters, "Naruto-kun, I would like to thank you."

Naruto eyed the girl wearily and asked, "What for?"

Hinata began to turn red and her vision began to blacken at the edges. She swallowed hard and replied, again in stutters, "For protecting me when I was younger." She couldn't take the feeling anymore and ran from the area, right into her handler, Kurenai Yuhi. She looked worriedly up at the chuunin and said, "I did it. I just hope that he doesn't hate me."

Kurenai knelt down and asked, "What did you do Hinata?"

Hinata wiped tears from her face and replied, "I thanked Naruto-kun."

Kurenai smiled warmly at the girl and said, "You'll have to tell me the whole story on the way home."

Hinata smiled and nodded as the pair headed away from the academy.

Naruto was standing there with his mouth open when Fu, Arashi and the Hokage approached. Fu got a grin on her face and said, "I would close your mouth, Naruto-chan. I'm sure that Aburame-san would appreciate that you don't swallow any of his insects."

Shino blushed at the woman having noticed him, but showed no other sign of his being pointed out. Naruto looked at Fu and said, "Hey Fu-neesan! You're back!" He ran up and embraced the young woman. Fu for her part smiled and accepted the hug.

Fu then asked, "Who was the girl and what did you do to chase her off?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and replied, "I have no clue really. She thanked me, but I don't know what for."

Arashi chuckled and said, "Hinata Hyuuga, heir to the Hyuuga clan. Have you rescued many girls in your life, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and replied, "Yeah, I rescued Sakura-chan…"

Naruto was immediately on the ground and his face on the ground. "You have done no such thing!" Sakura Haruno yelled, while holding a fist where Naruto's head used to be.

Arashi sighed and said, "Haruno-san… I would run if I were you."

Sakura looked around in confusion and asked, "What? Why?"

Arashi replied, "Because you just hit my little brother and I don't think that my wife is happy at how you treated him."

Sakura slowly turned her head to see an angry mint haired young woman. She smiled meekly and said, "Sorry."

Fu replied with a sadist smile and said, "Not good enough." She then grabbed the girl by the front of her shirt and said, "You have struck my little brother without provocation. I should turn you into the ANBU for assault or I could just make you disappear. Which would you like?"

Naruto groggily said, "Leave Sakura-chan alone."

Fu growled and asked, "Why? She treats you worse than the other villagers! I will not have my brother treated as such. I don't care if you like her or not. She is to treat you right or I will make it so that this girl doesn't mistreat an Uzumaki again."

Arashi sighed and said, "Fu-chan. We can't have you doing to her what she is doing to Naruto-chan."

Fu looked worriedly at Arashi and said, "But she is abusing him."

Arashi sighed, leaned into her ear and said, "I wish I had you around when I was younger. I might have seen Hinata sooner." He then leaned back and said, "Sakura-san, I would stop your treatment of my brother. If you don't like him then tell him nicely. I'm sure that we can try to steer him to a more appropriate girl for him."

Sakura glared at the young man and said, "Just make sure he leaves me and my Sasuke-kun alone!"

Arashi sighed and replied, "That will not be possible, since you're all in the same class. I will talk to Naruto-chan about unwanted pursuit of others, but I would also heed this advice yourself. Think about this. Does the Uchiha boy really want to have girls chasing him right now? Or does he want to work through his personal issues?"

"What do you know of Sasuke-kun's problem?" Sakura asked angrily.

Arashi smirked under his mask and replied, "More than you know. I know his older brother and what actually happened. I would give him some space and try to become stronger. If you want his attention then get it by being stronger and different from the other girls. I'm not saying that you shouldn't show some interest, but don't go overboard. Swooning and declaring your love can get annoying."

Sakura growled, but quickly stopped when Fu again lifted her and said, "You would disrespect my husband?"

Sakura swallowed roughly, but then said, "Any relative of that baka deserves disrespect."

Arashi was now angry at his former crush and pulled down his mask, revealing his whiskered face. He then said in a threatening tone, "Sakura, what Naruto sees in you is now beyond me. You are shallow and external beauty will fade with time. I just hope you're not related, since you would fall under my direction and that would not be a fun experience. I see why he sees you as cute, but you just wore on my last nerve and I hope he sees you for you, a shallow girl only worried about herself and her shallow ego. You would say that Naruto-chan is bad because he doesn't have parents." She nodded at his for this statement. He then continued, "His family was taken from him and he doesn't know why. Something I will remedy soon, but also understand that his mother was hidden from him for his life so far and he needed to learn how to grow up himself and this village never gave him any good examples of what to do or how to act. You helped in this. He thinks that your beating him is a sign of affection."

Fu growled and said, "It is a psychological disorder that a victim becomes in love with their tormentor. He would never accept a person who beat him like you did. All he said was that he saved you from bullies and you hit him."

"Fu-neesan, aniki, please don't hurt Sakura-chan," Naruto said in a pleading tone.

Fu sighed and looked at Naruto with a warm smile. She then asked, "Have I hurt her yet?" Naruto shook his head and Fu then asked, "Did she hurt you?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and replied, "Not really, I'm used to it."

Fu growled and looked at Sakura, while she said, "You shouldn't be. Occasional bops on the head are okay, but from what my clone saw, I will have this girl brought up on charges of assault." She turned to Sakura and asked, "Would you hit the Uchiha boy if he did the same things that Naruto-chan did?"

Sakura looked at Fu as if she had grown a second head and replied, "Sasuke-kun would never do anything that the baka would."

Fu dropped the girl and said, "Hokage-sama, I want to have assault on fellow student added to her permanent record, or I could just make her a stain on the pavement, your choice."

Hiruzen sighed and said, "Sakura Haruno, for assaulting Naruto Uzumaki, your record will be amended for abuse of others. Now go home, we have things to do."

The girl got up, dusted herself off and left quickly.

Naruto frowned and said, "You didn't have to do that neesan."

Fu knelt down, pulled Naruto into a hug and said, "Yes I did. You haven't a clue about women, so I have to look out for my little gitei." Naruto blushed at the affection.

Sarutobi sighed and said, "Shall we go. We have to pick up Sasuke-kun also."

Arashi looked down at Naruto and said, "Well it will have to wait till later. We have to go search the Uchiha compound for clan scrolls and then go see mom. Tsunade-baa-chan should have done some work on her by now."

Naruto looked at Arashi in confusion, but then shrugged his shoulders and followed his brother to a waiting Fu, Sasuke and Hokage. "We're ready," Arashi explained.

The group headed to the Uchiha compound where Sasuke angrily asked, "What are we doing here?"

Arashi then replied, "We are here to get something that was given to your clan without permission. Basically it was stolen from my clan and given to yours. Naruto-chan should have been given the scrolls, but instead some of the elders decided that since our mother wasn't around they could take advantage of us and not hold them or just give them to the Uchiha."

Sasuke scoffed at the notion that his clan would steal anything and said, "Like we would want or need anything from a loser clan like yours."

"Self-righteous bastard! You will take that back now!" Fu exclaimed to the surprise of everyone present. She then continued, "You thieving Uchiha! You take what isn't yours, but scoff at the idea that you should return what isn't yours. Stolen property is stolen property!"

Sasuke shrugged and said, "Like I care. It was given to us…"

Arashi cut him off, "Just shut it teme. I'm here to retrieve the Uzumaki clan legacy and help dig this village out of a hole they dug themselves into. We can do this the easy way, where I just find and retrieve the scrolls while you just answer my questions, or we can just take acquisition of you as a slave and claim the whole of the Uchiha compound as property of the Uzumaki. Understand that we would also destroy your clan's reputation, since you would no longer be able to give assistance to your vassal clans. The Hokage has been nice enough to take care of that for you, since your clan met its unfortunate or fortunate, according to some people, fate." He then turned to Sasuke, who was now beginning to sweat. "You understand that I'm being nice and you WILL treat my brother with more respect."

"Why? He's just a loser. I can beat him in just about everything," Sasuke replied.

Arashi laughed and said, "You pale in comparison in chakra capacity. Also understand that he had to do all of his learning basically by himself. You have a family to teach you things for the first eight years of your life. Also I know more about you then you want to know. Your quest for power will only end in bloodshed and pain for you and those who care about you. So get off your high horse and start thinking about someone other than yourself. Understand that my clan will be keeping an eye on you and if you stray into the darkness… we will bring you back, either alive or dead. Only you can determine which it will be, since I'm convinced that you will take the path of the avenger."

He then moved next to Sasuke and whispered, "Naruto has taken the path of the virtuous pariah. He is nobler than you could imagine."

Sasuke looked confused by the statement, but then said, "Search until your heart's content."

Arashi smirked under his mask and made a hand seal. Hundreds of clones appeared and took off into the Uchiha compound. Sarutobi looked at him in confusion, but then remembered who he actually was. Naruto looked on in awe and said, "Wow! Can you teach me that too?"

Arashi nodded, but then replied, "Yes I can, but you will have to do better in your studies. Do you want to be on his team?" He pointed at Sasuke and then continued, "He more than likely will be Rookie of the year when you graduate, but it isn't the brightest star that will keep you warm."

Naruto looked at a blushing Fu and then back at Arashi. He then said, "Ew…"

Arashi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Would you say that about your abusive friend Sakura?"

Naruto was confused as to how to answer the question and kept making broken advances to protect himself and Sakura from the insult. Arashi smirked as several clones appeared a few minutes later with scrolls with the Uzumaki swirl on them. They also appeared with several nearly destroyed scrolls. After about an hour Arashi had concluded that most if not all of the Uzumaki property that was in the Uchiha compound was no in front of them. Naruto whistled in awe at the stack of scrolls and equipment. Also there were a few other items that raised an eyebrow for the Hokage. Several of the scrolls bore the marks of other clans inside of Konoha, Yamanaka, Nara, Aburame, Akamichi, Kurama and other clan symbols on the scrolls.

Arashi glared at Sasuke who was leaning against the wall in an indifferent look on his face. He then said, "Sasuke Uchiha… The Uchiha clan had in its possession scrolls from other clans which I'm sure that weren't given to them. If this were found out your clan would be the laughing stock of the village. Also know that I'm going to return the scrolls to their rightful owners. I'm sure that the Kurama clan will want to disassociate with your clan. Also Hokage, I have an idea on how to help the heir of that clan, if you're willing to listen."

Sarutobi glared at Sasuke and replied, "Yes Arashi I would be most interested." He then thought, '_It looks like the elders were right in taking down the Uchiha when they did. If they could have used even a portion of the Uzumaki scrolls and had an understanding of the other clan scroll we would have had a real problem with an actual rebellion._'

Sasuke glared at Arashi and said, "What do I care? I'm the only Uchiha left in the village."

Arashi gathered the scrolls and put them into several sealing scrolls. He then said, "You are not so important that you can't be eliminated. I know that the Hokage would have a real problem fighting my clan, especially since we aren't actually opposed to him, just a little annoyed at him. You've had it good for the last couple years, but that will end and you can learn what it is like to have a normal life. I know that loneliness is a terrible thing, but understand that you've not hit the true depths of loneliness."

Sasuke looked confused at Arashi and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Arashi sighed and replied, "Think about this. What if you didn't know your parents, those that you trust will not tell you even who they are and don't give you a reason for why they won't tell you. Now add to that children around you are told by their parents, in front of you I might add, to actively avoid you, sometimes violently. Now you go home without being able to talk to anyone, not by choice like you do. Humans need some feeling of belonging or else they go insane."

Sasuke glared at Arashi and then said, "Like anyone would ever have to endure that kind of treatment."

Naruto looked down and Fu put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Arashi looked at Sasuke and said, "Again you cut off your nose to spite your face. If you can't see who has dealt with that then you are not as smart as you purport to be. Enough, we have a family reunion to have, Naruto-chan time to go meet your mother."

Naruto seemed to perk up and took Fu's hand. The trio of Uzumaki headed off to the hospital. A chuunin suddenly appeared next to the Hokage and whispered, "We have a problem at the front gates, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi sighed and knew that this was Arashi's doing.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Naruto entered the hospital and walked hand in hand with Fu, but every time a nurse attempted to brock their progress a burst of Ki was sent their way from Arashi. They quickly found the room with Tsunade and Shizune standing over a conscious red head. Naruto looked at the woman and back at Arashi. Arashi nodded and Naruto was instantly wrapping his arms around the red head. The woman giggled and said, "Well that is something I have wanted to have for a long time. Well sort of… Hello again Naruto-chan. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but thanks to your big brother I'm here."

She continued to hug her son and tears came down from the duo, but no words were exchanged. Arashi felt Fu pull herself into his side and hug him with a longing stare. He smiled beneath his mask. He then chuckled and said, "Hey Baa-chan, we're needed at the main gate. Hope you have a lot of rooms at the Senju compound."

Tsunade glared at the blonde, but nodded and headed out with Arashi. Fu stayed behind and cautiously approached Kushina.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Arashi and Tsunade appeared next to a frustrated Hokage. "So what's the holdup?" Arashi asked.

Sarutobi replied, "You didn't tell me that you were bringing all the lost remnants of the Uzumaki clan and several from other villages."

Arashi smirked and said, "Well I know that we have one from Grass, over a dozen from Sound, those will have to spend some time talking to with Ibiki, but be nice, please… I found a couple here and there. I also found one that might be coming later and she is a doozy."

Tsunade chuckled at the sea of red heads and asked, "So let me get this straight. You want me to test if they all are Uzumaki?"

"Oh they're Uzumaki, but I just want to figure out some lineage. I know that Karin is a medical and sensor type. She is from Hidden Grass. Amaru is from a small village that we need to talk about later. Tayuya and her friends are from around, but were being training in the Sound village. Let's just say they escaped and leave it at that for now," Arashi explained. He then cleared his throat and said, "With the permission of the Hokage I would like those of you from the Hidden Sound to accompany my clone for a debriefing." A clone appeared and a group broke off from the rest and followed the clone.

Tayuya smirked and said, "Did you like the view from when you rescued us?"

Arashi chuckled and replied, "You will fill out very well Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya blushed heavily as she followed the clone. Guren smirked and said, "I got you first…"

Arashi then said, "Guren-chan, Fu-chan accomplished that first, sorry. She would also like a few words with you about taking something from a married man when his wife isn't around."

Guren wore a worried look upon her face and quickly followed the group with the clone.

Sarutobi chuckled and asked, "Marital troubles already?"

Arashi shook his head and replied, "No, she just took advantage of a clone in an intimate way. Fu is perturbed, but not really mad, since it was only a clone. She will also determine what Guren is soon enough."

Sarutobi blushed and said, "Polygamy isn't illegal."

"No, but it can be hard to handle," Arashi replied with a chuckle.

The rest of the assembled people moved towards Arashi, Tsunade and the Hokage. Arashi gently grabbed the hand of Amaru and led her and Shinno to Tsunade. "Amaru-chan, this is Tsunade of the Sannin or as I like to call her Tsunade-Baa-chan. Baa-chan, this is Amaru Uzumaki and her mentor Shinno," Arashi introduced the young girl with stars in her eyes and her master to Tsunade.

Tsunade glared at the blonde, but then said, "Welcome Amaru-chan, an unusual name for a boy."

Arashi chuckled and said, "Amaru-chan is girl. She will become quite pretty when she gets older, I'm sure of it."

Amaru blushed at the compliment. She then said, "It's a great honor to meet the legendary medic, Tsunade Senju."

Arashi looked at a dejected Karin and said, "Karin, since you're also a medical type. Why don't you go along with them to begin your training?" She smiled widely, nodded and joined the group.

Tsunade, Karin, Amaru and Shinno began to walk off talking amongst themselves. Arashi then said quietly to Sarutobi, "Shinno is the leader of the former Sky Country shinobi. We should keep an eye on him, but not too close a one, since his disciple will be staying close to Baa-chan. The ones from Sound will more than likely give you all the information they can about Orochimaru. I would keep that he is the leader of Sound under wraps until we have an effective counter to him."

Sarutobi nodded and replied, "You have brought a large group to Konoha. Many skills will be useful, but can we trust them?"

Arashi smirked under his mask and replied, "They trust me and I won't fail them. I failed before and won't fail this time. My worries are that I will have to fight my cousin from Rain village and the fake Madara Uchiha."

Arashi led the remaining Uzumaki to the Senju compound and with the help of the remaining Senju they got them situated.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Arashi arrived at the hospital, but sighed when Karin came up to him and grabbed his hand. Not wanting to push the girl away to join the group known as the Sasuke fan club, he endured the girl's affection.

Fu smirked when she saw Karin holding onto her husband's hand. She wondered if she could keep sole custody of her husband or would have to share. She then smirked and thought that the younger Naruto might have similar problems. She knew that Hinata Hyuuga liked Naruto and with things going the way they were it might be more girls knocking down his door. She then asked is a seductive tone, "So Arashi-kun, are we sharing our bed with a ten year old?"

Karin blushed profusely and then glared at the mint haired girl. "Who are you and what are you talking about?" she asked accusatorily.

Arashi smirked and replied, "She is my wife and I don't think that you're ready for being in my bed just yet Karin-chan. Maybe in a few years, but you might have moved on to another boy by then. If you do, please let me meet them first."

Karin nodded and replied, "Anything for you Arashi-kun." Suddenly she felt a similar chakra to Arashi. She looked around the room and saw another blonde, who was holding on to an older red head's hand. They seemed to be talking, but she was drawn to his chakra, but there was also a more malevolent chakra underlying it. This intrigued her. Arashi led her over to Kushina and Naruto.

"Mom, this is Karin. Karin, this is my mother, Kushina Uzumaki and my younger brother, Naruto-chan. He also is my near twin, only six years younger," Arashi explained.

Kushina motioned for Karin to move forward, but Amaru came out of the dark corner of the room and said, "Kushina-sama, you need to take it easy. You are still recovering from a ten year long coma."

Kushina smiled warmly when the girl placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. She then replied, "Very well Amaru-chan. I guess we will have to get together again Naruto-chan." She turned to Arashi and said, "Thank you. You have made me happier than you could ever imagine."

Arashi pulled down his mask and smiled. "Anything for you mom," he replied happily. He then continued, "Naruto-chan, Karin-chan, you both will be training tonight and attending the academy tomorrow. Amaru-chan, I leave my mother in your capable hands."

Tsunade smirked at the comment, but took no offense to it. She knew that Arashi considered her his mother in a way, so she just kept an eye on the girl while Shizune kept an eye on her master, Shinno. Tsunade noticed the way that Amaru treated Kushina and would give an occasional longing glance towards Arashi. She smirked and thought, '_Watch yourself Fu-chan. He is attracting a lot of attention. He even told me about Guren having her way with a clone. Jeez some women and their thirst for power._'

xxxxXXXxxxx

Orochimaru was fuming. He had lost at least one base and many people that he considered at least somewhat valuable. The worst part was that their genetic samples were ruined and he would have to track down where those people had gone to get another sample. The news of Guren and Tayuya defecting to someone else was also troubling. At least he hadn't lost Kabuto and his skills. The only clue was a message on a wall that stated: 'You lose, you pedophile. I've saved them, even the ones you forced me to kill and this is only the beginning.'

"Kabuto, who do you think could have written this message?" he asked his most trusted associate.

Kabuto shrugged and replied, "I have no clue, but they had to be powerful, since I found no evidence of jutsu used against our people. It was an infiltration and then assassination mission, but what puzzles me is who would know about this base and who would, knowing that, take several people who are of Uzumaki lineage."

"Uzumaki you say. Kushina is dead and I don't know of any others besides the ones we picked up," Orochimaru explained out loud. He then continued, "Well enough thought about this loss. Head to Konoha and check on the progress of our former village."

Kabuto bowed and said, "As you with Orochimaru." He then left the room to prepare for his trip to Konoha.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Danzo was breathing hard, bleeding from several locations and beginning to tire. He now understood what Arashi had meant what he warned him before. His men lay dying and strewn over the field of battle. There were several Wood village shinobi also, but the true enemy when killed would just disappear in a puff of smoke. This man had forced him to release his arm and the Sharingan eyes within. He feared that he wouldn't last the rest of the day. He had used several Wind type jutsu only to have them replicated and returned about twenty minutes later. Worse yet the arrival of the Wood village shinobi had not allowed him and his men to disengage from Arashi.

He turned to find a face that he seemed to recognize, but couldn't quite place it. "Who are you?" he asked angrily.

"I am god. Here to punish you for your transgressions. You had Hanzo betray us now you will pay for using him to destroy Ame," Pain explained in his Yahiko body.

Emotion crossed Danzo's face, but only briefly. "You were killed by your comrade. How can you be alive?" he asked in confusion.

Arashi appeared next to Pain and said, "As I promised. I delivered him onto you, so you will leave Naruto and the other jinchuuriki alone. I will allow you to extract vengeance from all that he has done over time. The arm and the eyes though come with me. We can burn the rest other than the head."

Pain nodded and replied, "Arashi, you have made a friend with me and have rekindled my desire to bring peace to the world. Tell Jiraiya-sensei that I am back in the fold."

Arashi laughed and replied, "Good to have you. Also give Konan some of your time. She loves you and doesn't hold you responsible for Yahiko's death. She loves you both."

A metal pole began to extend from Pain's arm and he declared, "Almighty pull."

Danzo was pulled into the pole and appeared to die on the pole, but then disappeared and reappeared about five meters away. "You will have to do better than that to kill me," Danzo explained.

Arashi looked at Danzo and then whispered, "One of the eyes has closed and the chakra no longer runs through it. Just kill him enough times to get rid of all the eyes and you're set."

Pain nodded, but then raised an eyebrow when a Wood shinobi pushed a sword through Danzo and he appeared to die yet again. Pain and Arashi both thought, 'This is going to be a long day.'

The next hour was spent playing cat and mouse with Danzo. In the end Arashi took the arm and Pain took the head. They burned the rest of the body. Arashi also took several of the other head, but sighed when he came upon two bodies that he recognized. "Sorry Sai…" he said apologetically. He burned the bodies and buried the remains. He then headed back to Konoha with his gruesome collection of remains sealed in a scroll.

xxxxXXXxxxx

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus, but life happens. I would like to again thank Lucillia for the idea on this story, go and read Lucillia's story Family Reunion Extended version. It's a good read, needs an update, but hey who am I to complain since I've taken a long time to write this story. I would agree with some of the readers that the story so far was somewhat rushed. It should slow down some. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 More complications

Chapter 5 – More confusion…

Arashi's clones worked on sorting the items and scrolls found in the Uchiha district. Arashi, Naruto and Karin gathered the scrolls and began to walk to the various clans with the possessions of said clan. Arashi's first stop was the Yamanaka. The trio entered the flower shop and was greeted by Ino. "Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop. How can I help you? Oh it's you, Naruto…" Ino said in an annoyed tone.

Arashi sighed and held Naruto by the shoulder. He smiled under his mask and said, "Ino-chan, would you be a dear and get your father for me?"

Ino scowled at the masked blonde in front of her and replied, "Sure…" She walked into the back room.

"She seems mad," Naruto commented nervously.

"She is a nice girl once you get to know her, but don't let your guard fall," Arashi warned.

Naruto looked up at him in confusion and asked, "Huh, why?"

Arashi chuckled and replied, "She is a fan girl, just like Sakura is and will not appreciate you for you until you're older. I advise getting to know, Hinata, Karin Amaru, and possibly Yakumo Kurama. They can help you attempt to understand girls, not that you'll ever be able to… I still can't"

Naruto began to laugh and said, "You're with Fu-neechan and you don't understand her! That's hilarious." Karin giggled, but kept to herself other than holding onto Naruto's arm when he would let her.

Arashi chuckled and said, "Yes, but that type of ignorance is good. Just make sure you can understand when they don't want you around, like Sakura didn't. Learn when they are in a mood and when they are not. It will save you from a lot of unnecessary injury." He then turned to see Ino an Inoichi entering the room. "Inoichi-san, I would like for Ino to witness this," he said authoritatively. Inoichi nodded and put a hand on Ino's shoulder to stop her from leaving. Arashi took a deep breath and then said, "I am Arashi Uzumaki, I am here to present you with things that I found while searching the Uchiha compound under the supervision of the Hokage in the hopes of retrieving my clan's property. I present you with scrolls that I found there with your clan's markings."

Ino looked confused and asked, "Why were you searching Sasuke-kun's compound?"

Arashi was about to speak, but Naruto replied, "The Uchiha were given items and scrolls that were the property of my clan."

Ino looked at Naruto and said, "He mentioned you being from a clan before, but I didn't believe it, but given that he and you look alike I can't argue that you might be part of a clan."

Inoichi went through the scrolls that Arashi handed him and became more enraged with each scroll he saw. He sighed and finally said, "I Inoichi Yamanaka take possession of the returned gifts from you, Arashi. The Yamanaka clan is grateful and offers our support to your clan." He then turned to Ino and said, "You do realize that your infatuation with the Uchiha boy must end now."

Ino wore a worried look and asked, "Why? What is going on and why do I have to?"

Inoichi wore an angry look upon his face and said, "The Uchiha stole these scrolls from our clan and our archives. Some have been missing for years and some for only a few years. I will not have you associating with a boy whose clan has stolen from us."

Ino began to tear up and said, "What? That is a lie!" She turned to Arashi and Naruto and said, "You did this! You ruined my life!"

Naruto looked sorrowfully at Ino, but Arashi said, "Ino, you can check with the Hokage and Sasuke himself, but I wouldn't expect Sasuke to say much, like he ever does to a girl. I will also advise you to treat my brother with the respect due a clan heir. Given the support of your father our clans will become closer, so please don't do anything you might regret. Naruto will also be on his best behavior… well as good as he can that is, since he practically raised himself."

Ino looked at Naruto who lowered his head and nodded. Ino then asked, "You mean that…"

"Yes, he was a clan heir that was raised by the village and poorly I might add," Arashi replied to the unasked question.

Inoichi put his hand out and Arashi took it. Inoichi then said, "Again thank you for returning this to our clan. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

Arashi nodded and replied, "You're quite welcome and don't worry about it. It's not like I'll ask for Ino to marry Naruto." Ino and Naruto's eyes went wide and Arashi chuckled. He then said, "Like I said, "I'm not looking to marry them off to each other."

Inoichi smirked and then said in a joking tone, "That isn't a half bad idea…"

Ino screamed and exclaimed, "Don't even joke about that!"

Naruto began to laugh and said, "Now that was a good prank, Mr. Yamanaka."

Inoichi smiled at Naruto and said, "Thank you that is quite a compliment coming from the prank king of Konoha."

Arashi bowed and then said, "Well we have several other clans to return their stuff too, so we'll be off."

Arashi, Naruto and Karin bid the Yamanaka a farewell and headed to the Akamichi next, followed by the Nara, the Hyuuga, several smaller clans and finally the Kurama clan, while Karin headed to the Senju compound when the boys headed to the Kurama clan compound. Arashi was given a switch of loyalty from the Uchiha to the Uzumaki from the Kurama clan and a possible marriage with Yakumo at a later date. He sighed and asked that it might be better if Naruto be put on that marriage arrangement. Arashi and Naruto argued, but Arashi pointed out that Naruto would at least have one girl who would agree to marry him. Naruto relented at that, but didn't understand quite what Arashi meant.

They then went back to the Senju compound. They were met by Tsunade, Karin, Amaru and another girl from Oto named Mito. Arashi raised an eyebrow, but figured that the Mito had gone through questioning and now was ready for entrance to the clan. Tsunade waved for Arashi to come with her, so Arashi looked at the assembled ten year olds and said, "I want all of you to work on chakra control. Please Karin, help Naruto with it, since he really needs help." He then left an annoyed Naruto with a group of girls and grin on his face. He walked with Tsunade and asked, "What's up Baa-chan?"

Tsunade sighed and asked, "You're going to keep calling me that aren't you?"

Arashi chuckled and replied, "You're my grandmother and I have a mother, so yeah."

Tsunade then asked, "What are we going to do, since you said we have several years before the fake Madara moves?"

Arashi sighed and replied, "Well, first I pissed off Orochimaru by taking all the Uzumaki from his base and eliminating the others who opposed me. I also took some of his key players from later on. I really am only playing this by ear and don't really have too much of a plan. Ero-sennin wasn't sure that I should even come to Konoha and hide myself away until I could really be more help, but I couldn't just let my mother die."

Tsunade smiled warmly. She then reached up and pulled down Arashi's mask and kissed him on the cheek. She then said, "My grandson had grown up into a strong man." She then sighed and asked, "So how do you want to do this? You're acting head of the Uzumaki clan, but have no rank. I'm an Uzumaki too, by my grandmother, but also I am the figurehead of the Senju clan. You've really caused a firestorm here in the village, you know that?"

Arashi smiled and chuckled. He then replied, "Yeah, I always did cause some sort of ruckus. I'm guessing that Jiiji will want me to do some task to prove my rank. I also have to hide the fact that I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, so I guess it is mostly Sage mode for important battles." He then sighed and said, "About the clan, I'm not sure, since I've never really had much of a family and that was broken from the start. I had Sasuke who I thought of like a brother, but he tried to kill me on several occasions, then there was Sakura who never returned my affection… You and Ero-sennin, who were like silly parents, who… I don't know… and Iruka-sensei who was like a father or brother to me later on, well after that little incident with Taki is when it happened."

Tsunade pulled Arashi into a hug and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Arashi returned the hug and said, "We didn't know and you're here now. As for Sasuke, I'm going to be watching him and Sakura… well we don't have to worry about Naruto chasing after her anymore." He chuckled and said, "I sort of arranged for him to marry Yakumo Kurama when they are older. We can change that later, but it would be good for him to learn to work with the girl. I figure that I can get her back into the academy in a few weeks. Once Naruto and I help her either shackle or destroy Id she will be better."

"You did what?" Tsunade asked as she was surprised at what Arashi had done.

Arashi sighed and replied, "There was a connection when they met, and one when I met her before. I also know she really became infatuated with me, similar to Hinata, but different. I need to figure out what to do, since I know now that I affected a lot of girls during my life. I just have recently realized what it means to be rejected and don't want Naruto to feel it anymore. I know Karin likes both Naruto and I, but it is because she is a sensor type." He chuckled and said, "I watched her closely when she saw Naruto, since my Kurama isn't so vexed my chakra isn't so malicious underneath. She seemed to like the feeling she got while she was around Naruto, so helping them will help us all."

Tsunade nodded and said, "Let me know if you need anything to help."

Arashi nodded and replied, "We need Naruto's chakra control to improve dramatically. I will work on his other skills, since they were neglected. Luckily we weren't abused too much as a kid."

Tsunade chuckled and said, "You turned out okay."

Arashi chuckled and said, "Yeah, I'm perfect, no problems at all." Both chuckled and then headed back to the children, while Arashi pulled up his mask. Arashi clapped his hand and then said, "All of you will be entering the Konoha academy alongside of Naruto. You are Uzumaki and there are two rules. First, never give up and second you are stronger working together than you are working alone and for only yourself."

"Easy for the guy who can use Sage mode," Naruto said in a derogatory tone.

Arashi chuckled and said, "Sit down, we have a family secret that needs to be put out in the open, but it is only for the clan. First, you must never discuss this no matter what with anyone outside of the clan or outside of the compound. Second there is a village secret that can get you in trouble so no sharing no matter how much you feel you need to say this information to others to show them up, Naruto." Arashi glared at the younger blonde, only for him to shrink under the gaze and then nod. Arashi sighed, as Tsunade watched and she sat with the group. He then began, "The first secret is that there are several jinchuuriki in the Uzumaki clan. Now before you panic, understand what a jinchuuriki is. They are described as the cost of human sacrifice. They all have a demon sealed within them. This doesn't mean that they are what they hold. Now we will talk about my wife, Fu, she holds the Nanabi or seven tailed beetle. You've met her, so you can see that she isn't the beetle. We then have Amaru, who holds Riebi or the Zero tailed leach. She didn't know this, so go easy on her. Next we have Naruto who holds Kyuubi or the Nine tailed fox." He then looked at Amaru and Naruto and said, "Now you understand why you've been persecuted. That will not happen here in this clan."

Mito raised her hand and asked, "Why won't it happen here?"

Arashi smirked and replied, "First, I won't tolerate it. There is also some information you need to know. The Kyuubi has had three Uzumaki vessels, the first was Mito Senju-Uzumaki, the second jinchuuriki was Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's and my mother, and finally Naruto. The cause of the sealing of the Kyuubi can be traced to an Uchiha, along with the severe injury that my mother is now dealing with." Arashi sighed and took off his shirt, this caused both Amaru and Karin to blush. He then channeled chakra and the seal on his stomach appeared. "I am also the keeper of Kurama, or as you know him, the Kyuubi. I am really Naruto Uzumaki from six years in the future. I can and will help Fu, Naruto and Amaru deal with and eventually work with their sealed beast. That is the reason I will not tolerate any of them being persecuted. Also refer to me as Arashi, since I've become used to the name and don't want to confuse Naruto. Now let's get to training. Also Amaru, we need to talk."

Amaru looked down and replied, "Yes, Arashi-sama."

Arashi sighed and said, "You're not in trouble. It is more information for you. Now let's get to training."

The next hour was put into intensive training led by both Tsunade and Arashi. Arashi and Tsunade took Amaru aside and Arashi explained, "Amaru, what I'm going to tell you is hard to believe, but it is the truth." He took a deep breath and then started, "Shinno is the head of the Sky country shinobi. He sealed Reibi in you. He both cares about you and also doesn't… it's confusing, but know that Tsunade and I are here for you. Don't confront Shinno about this or it could be bad." He then lifted her chin and asked, "Remember when I said that you would become a beautiful young woman?"

Amaru with tears rolling down her cheeks nodded and replied, "Yes."

Arashi pulled down his mask and said, "I told you that I'm from the future, so I know what you'll look like and you become beautiful."

Amaru lurched forward and embraced Arashi. She then said in a pleading voice, "Don't ever leave me."

Arashi began to rub her head and replied, "I would never do that to someone that I love."

Amaru pulled back and looked into his eyes. She then asked, "You mean that?"

Arashi smiled and said, "I loved the woman that you became. You are still young and need to mature, but right now I love you like a sister." He then sighed and said, "Speaking of sisters… here they come grandma…"

Tsunade glared at Arashi, but braced for the trio of Uzumaki girls, as they came running towards the area that Arashi, Amaru and Tsunade were at. Yuki led the trio of red heads. Yuki slammed into Arashi, followed by Sasami. He captured both and asked, "So how are my sisters doing?"

Ami blushed and replied, "We saw mommy… I mean our other mommy. She was nice."

Arashi chuckled and replied, "Good, I'm glad to hear that. Now I would like you three to meet, Amaru Uzumaki, she will be in Naruto-chan's class."

Ami bowed and said, "I am pleased to meet you Amaru-chan."

Sasami got down and jumped up onto Amaru's lap. She then said, "I'm Sasami and I'm two."

Amaru smiled and said, "I'm glad to meet you Sasami-chan." Sasami nodded emphatically.

Yuki moved behind Arashi and wore a worried look on her face. Arashi then said, "Yuki-chan, please don't be impolite. Say hello to Amaru-chan. She is sort of like a cousin." This caused Yuki to come out from behind Arashi, but still stayed close to him.

She then said, "Sorry… hi…"

Amaru nodded and said, "It is good to meet you Yuki-chan. I'm glad to meet all three of Kushina-sama's children and Arashi-kun's sisters."

Tsunade then asked, "What no greeting for me?"

All there forgot about Amaru and encircled Tsunade exclaiming, "We didn't forget about you, Tsunade-obaasan!"

Tsunade glared at Arashi who just shrugged and Amaru began to giggle.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Arashi sighed as he and several clones began to go over the paperwork that had accumulated for the clan. While the Senju were dealing with some of the expenses, Arashi, Tsunade and Sakaki were trying to work out how both clans would be dealing with things. The Uzumaki was now a lot larger than the Senju. The Senju sported only six members, while the Uzumaki was now over twenty. There was also the petition for the Uzumaki to protect the Kurama clan. Sakaki got a laugh out of the marriage proposal as assurance of the clan's support of the Uzumaki. The change from Uchiha to Uzumaki was a political boon for Arashi and the Uzumaki, but also had some consequences too. Arashi was already talking to Unkai, which Arashi was beginning to dislike immensely.

Over the next couple weeks Arashi was able to, with Naruto's help, deal with Id and bring Yakumo into the academy, much to the annoyance of Unkai. Arashi was pleased that Naruto was able to get the support of Mito, Karin and Amaru in the academy. He did watch carefully when the girls were first exposed to Sasuke, but stopped worrying when Sasuke spurned a friendly advance by Amaru and did so in a very insulting way. Arashi was also please when Ino and the other clan heirs stood up for Naruto when Sasuke insulted him and his clan. While Sasuke held the advantage in most of the realm of physical skills, he seemed be distancing himself from any type of help. Ino had even called him a 'jerk'. This had brought a smirk to Arashi's clone that was watching the antics of the students.

The next month saw the birth of the fourth daughter of the Kushina. Arashi was there for the delivery, much to his annoyance. He really didn't want to see his mother giving birth, but Tsunade didn't give him a choice. At least he didn't have to see the actual birth, since he only had to hold her hand while Akimi Uzumaki came into the world. There was much joy and celebration in the Uzumaki and Senju household.

Over the month Naruto and the other Uzumaki had improved in their classes, thus earning the ire of several individuals around the village. Arashi had also taken a test of his abilities in front of the council. His only weakness appeared to be genjutsu, but that didn't stop him from embarrassing Kakashi. This earned him a promotion to jounin and allowed him to start doing missions when Kushina finally took over the mantle of leadership of the clan.

Guren had finally been released to the Uzumaki clan's protection. She had promptly asked to become a member of the Uzumaki clan. The clan leaders readily agreed, but she had pulled a fast one on the clan by demanding that Arashi become her husband. Given that the clan had already agreed to include her request, they had to acquiesce to her demands. This didn't stop Fu from laying down the ground rules for the threesome marriage, which Guren quickly agreed to. Arashi had a week long honeymoon with both of his wives. He came back a happy, but frustrated man. The women were civil when he was around, but when he was away they would fight and only Tsunade would be able to stop them from fighting. After that Arashi learned to take mission with both of his wives, because it easier than leaving them at home to cause problems around the village. This taking of mission had helped the clan's finances and helped Fu and Guren to learn about getting along. Amaru got angry that Guren had become Arashi's wife, since she held a special place for him in her heart. She was hard pressed to say that she wasn't in love with him.

After hearing about the betrothal between Naruto and Yakumo, Hinata did her best to befriend Naruto. This worked, since the boy would accept just about anyone who showed interest in him to be his friend. Her romantic advances were clumsy and timid, so Karin attempted to show her how to do it, only to end up kissing the boy, much to her enjoyment. The closeness of the boy and his chakra was intoxicating. Now Naruto had his own following of girls in class, all of which were being trained by Tsunade, Arashi, Fu and Kushina, meaning that they would not lose unless they wanted too to the other girls in class. Yakumo not wanting to be outdone by another girl had cornered Naruto and kissed him aggressively. Naruto was useless the rest of the day and commented on not minding have to marry Yakumo later.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Several months later, Arashi chuckled at the sour look on Naruto's face. Arashi and Naruto were going on a date this night. Arashi was going with Guren and Fu, while Naruto was taking Yakumo and Karin out on his date. Karin had asked Kushina if she could marry Naruto and Kushina agreed. Naruto now was complaining, "Why do I have to go out with them? I'm already set to marry them."

Arashi chuckled and replied, "You need to get to know your women better than you do now. Kissing them isn't enough and yes I've heard what they did. Karin is infatuated with you because of your chakra. She finds it like basking in sunlight and warm to go along with it."

Naruto looked at him in confusion and said, "That sounds weird."

Arashi chuckled and said, "Might be, but you also are a sensor type. You will learn it when you train more."

Naruto sighed and said, "But you know all that is going to happen. It isn't fair."

Arashi chuckled and said, "No, when I came back Fu was already dead as were all of the other jinchuuriki. You will find that Yakumo is a nice girl and she does like you. I would watch Karin in that she might want to make you a man earlier than you're ready."

Naruto looked at him in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?"

Arashi sighed and replied, "She might want to take you into her bed and have sex with you."

Naruto wore a look of almost fear. He then exclaimed, "What?"

Arashi chuckled and said, "It is not something that you're ready for. I'm sure that you would enjoy it, but mom, I and other would not be happy if that happens. This is a date to find if you're compatible."

Naruto looked down and said, "But what is it like?"

Arashi chuckled and replied, "That is for you to find out when you're older. Each woman is different and I won't go into detail."

Naruto sighed in relief and said, "Good, I don't want to hear about you, Fu-chan and Guren-baka."

Arashi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you against Guren-chan?"

Naruto stepped back and replied, "She kissed me last week… on the lips…" He then curled up and said apologetically, "Sorry."

Arashi chuckled and said, "I will take that up with my wife later. You did nothing wrong. Now let's go get some dinner with the girls."

Arashi and Naruto left the room and went down to the foyer of the compound. Naruto's eyes went wide at the sight of Yakumo and Karin in dress kimonos and makeup. "Wow," he exclaimed. This caused both Yakumo and Karin to blush.

Arashi smiled and said, "You both look very beautiful, girls." He then turned to see Fu and Guren and his smile grew wider. He then said, "I'm the luckiest man in the world and have the most beautiful women as my wives."

Fu moved forward and took his lips. The passionate kiss finished only for Guren to take possession of her husband's lips after her co-wife. He smiled at the end of the kiss and saw the blush on the younger kids in the room. Arashi put out his arms which were taken by Fu and Guren. Naruto imitated this and Yakumo and Karin took his arm. The six left the compound. A sad Amaru came out into the room, but was taken into the arms of Tsunade. She then said, "If you can wait a few more years then you can court Arashi-kun." She looked down at the red head, who just nodded. Tsunade turned and knelt to eye level with the girl. "Arashi knows how you feel and isn't spurning you, but he does need to keep his current wives happy. Remember the date he took you on a month ago?"

Amaru smiled warmly and touched her lips. She then said, "I kissed him and he didn't stop me."

Tsunade smiled and said, "Yes, he told me about that. He was surprised by your forwardness. He said it was nice, but still wanted you to be older before he wanted to court you. He is worried that you wanting to be with another boy, but he also feels a connection to you from before. How is your work with Reibi going?"

Amaru chuckled and replied, "Better than my relationship with Arashi-kun."

Tsunade chuckled and said, "Give it time. He has told me that did love you, but is worried that he might move to fast for you, so he is going slowly with you. He also has to deal with Naruto-chan and the girls that are interested in him. Has he told you about his childhood?"

Amaru nodded and replied, "He was clueless about girls and never found love."

Tsunade nodded and said, "Knowing that… he now has to deal with girls almost like what Sasuke Uchiha has to deal with, but with real feelings for him. Fu and him have a special relationship, both jinchuuriki and their love is primal, similar to your attraction to him. He has a fear that you girls will abandon him."

Amaru looked worriedly and said, "I would never abandon him."

Tsunade smiled and hugged the girl. "I know you wouldn't, since you understand him better than most."

xxxxXXXxxxx

Arashi smiled at the sight of two naked women in his bed. He had spent the last couple hours making love to his wives and now he was thinking of a young red head. He wondered if she would or could wait for him. He again smiled at the remembrance of making love to the women that shared his bed. He was woken out of his musing by Fu who looked worriedly up at him. "What's wrong Arashi-kun?" she asked worriedly.

Arashi sighed and asked, "What do you think of Amaru-chan?"

Fu smirked and said, "Is my husband into younger women?"

Arashi chuckled and replied, "You know that isn't it. I loved her and lost her."

Fu smiled and said, "You have her now. She has been on a couple of dates with you and she even kissed you. I think that she will wait for you." She then smirked and said, "But if you want her now…"

Arashi's eyes went wide and said, "I wouldn't take a ten year old into my bed. It isn't right and might hurt her."

Fu giggled and said, "I wasn't going to say that you should take her, but I think you should take me." She then made a ram hand sign and said, "Transform." She then appeared to be a ten year old version of herself. She then said, "Your turn, Arashi-kun."

Arashi chuckled and transformed himself into his younger self. The couple then went about making love to each other. The interesting thing was that they didn't disturb Guren.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Arashi was sitting in the family hot spring. He closed his eyes and said, "Welcome Haku-chan."

Haku stepped forward and Arashi raised an eyebrow at the nude Haku. He noted the female form and truth that Haku was a girl. He chuckled and said, "Come on in and warm up. I'm sure that it is cold without any clothes."

Haku nodded and replied, "Thank you Arashi-sama. Zabuza-sama has told me to deliver myself and a jutsu scroll onto you."

Arashi looked at the girl and asked, "So you are offering your body to me?"

Haku nodded and replied, "If that is what you wish."

Arashi sighed and said, "I already have physical gratification from my wives. I do admit that you are a beautiful young woman."

Haku bowed her head and said, "Thank you Arashi-sama. So are you saying no to my advance?"

Arashi replied, "You're what, twelve, thirteen?"

Haku nodded and replied, "I am thirteen."

Arashi sighed and replied, "I am sixteen, married and have several girls and women pursuing me. I am flattered at your advance, but I thought you were interested in Zabuza-san."

Haku bowed her head and replied, "Zabuza-sama is not interested in me and my underdeveloped body. He is interested in Mei-sama."

Arashi moved over and touched Haku's chin. She flinched and became rigid. He gently pulled up her chin to meet her eyes. He smiled and said, "I would like you to meet someone."

Haku looked up at Arashi and asked, "Who?"

Arashi smiled and said, "Her name is Amaru and she is in love with me, but she is only ten years old. I do love her too, but I don't want to make advances until she is old enough to be with me. I think that you're trying to transfer your affection for Zabuza to me."

Haku sighed and said, "You might be right, but can I at least try to become precious to you?"

Arashi chuckled and replied, "I would like that. We can become friends, but I would like for you to keep running messages between Zabuza-san and myself."

"Adding another girl to your harem?" Fu said, as she came around a rock. She like the other two was naked. She moved over to Arashi and kissed him gently on the lips.

Haku cocked her head and said, "She's pretty, Arashi-kun."

Fu smiled and said, "Thank you Haku-chan. I will talk to Guren and Amaru about allowing you into our little group."

Haku bowed her head and said, "Thank you Fu-sama." Haku's eyes went wide when Fu moved closer and kissed her on the lips. Haku stammered out, "What… why did you do that?"

Fu smirked and replied, "If you are accepted you will be sleeping with Arashi-kun and us will have to accept affection from other women. Do you understand?"

Haku nodded and turned to Arashi and kissed him on the lips. She turned to Fu and then kissed her. Arashi chuckled at this and then sighed. He then said, "Amaru will be here in a couple minutes."

Amaru entered the area a couple minutes later clad only in a towel. Arashi motioned for her to enter the spring, which she did. Arashi then said, "Amaru-chan, you want to be my wife, correct?"

Amaru smiled and replied, "Yes Arashi-kun. I really do."

Arashi then asked, "Would you like a marriage contract?" She nodded to the question. Arashi then continued, "Haku-chan here wants to marry me too. Do you have a problem with her joining us as a family?"

Amaru looked at the naked girl and saw something in her that she connected with her. She then blushed as she noticed Arashi was also naked. She quickly turned away and said, "Arashi-kun, you're naked."

Arashi sighed and replied, "Sorry, I am more used to being this way. I'm sorry if it offends you."

Amaru continued to blush and slowly turned to Arashi. "I'm not offended, but I thought it would be our wedding night before we saw each other this way," she explained.

Arashi sighed and took a towel from Fu and put it over his crotch. Haku then moved forward to Amaru and asked meekly, "Will you be offended if I say that I want marry Arashi-kun?"

Amaru blushed heavily and replied, "If you love him than no, I don't have a problem with it."

Haku then said, "I will see if I can learn to love Arashi-kun."

Amaru smiled warmly at the other girl. Fu rolled her eyes and just shook her head.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with the chapter. This one never did seem to come out right in my opinion. With my life being so topsy-turvy I've had some time to write, but keep on contradicting what I will write one day and then change to something else the next. I know some writers have had this. I'm working on my stories, but give me time and please be patient.


End file.
